Ghosts From The Past
by MissZivaBeckett
Summary: What happens when a feisty teenage girl turns up at NCIS, and is supposedly Tim's daughter. Forcing secrets that he'd rather of kept behind him out into the open. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi(:**

**So this is my first NCIS fan fic. Set around season 4.**

**Summary: _ What happens when a feisty teenage girl turns up at NCIS, and is supposedly Tim's daughter. Forcing secrets that he'd rather of kept behind him out into the open._**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS.**

**Enjoy xx**

Timothy McGee sighed. They'd just wrapped up a case and he had a ton of paper work to do. It had been a complicated case, with him and Ziva having to go undercover. He smiled briefly at the memory, the way Tony had looked at Gibbs. Baffled at the fact he was going undercover and not him. It had been a good feeling at the time, now, not so much. The paper work was defiantly not as fun as acting as drug dealers for a couple of days. Unfortunately Ziva had not been quite so keen on going undercover with him. Much to his disappointment the Israeli agent had ignored him for the majority of the time. He looked over at Tony who was leaning back in his chair, playing Tetris on his phone.

Sensing someone was looking at him Tony turned to look at McGee who had a bored look on his face. "Having fun there Probie?" he asked, teasingly. He saw Ziva raise her head to gaze at him. McGee grunted in response, turning back to his computer screen. Ziva glanced back down at her computer, finishing typing a sentence before standing up. "Why are you still here?" She asked Tony. He raised his eyebrows at her. Not taking his eyes off his phone. "Am I not allowed to keep you two company?"  
"Great company you are being."  
"I'm better than McGeek." Ziva shrugged in response, looking over at McGee, who was still staring blankly at his screen.

Half an hour later, Tony had still not left and McGee still had the same expression on his face that he'd had before. Ziva's computer was not responding, and had been frozen for the past five minutes. She made a frustrated noise which knocked McGee out of his trance. Tony grinned at her. "Don't." She warned, as he opened his mouth to crack a joke. Hitting her desk, she grumbled in frustration.

"Excuse me?" The three agents heard a female voice call out. Tony grinned at Ziva before jumping up.  
"Can, can I help you?" He said, taken aback by the fact it was a teenage girl standing there, looking at him curiously.  
"No, not really." She replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Completely?" She said, saying it almost like a question. He looked her up and down. She looked alright, dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Her dark brown hair tied back in a sloppy pony tail. After a moment of silence, she spoke again, quietly. "I'm Blair. I just. Needed a place to... stop for a bit? It's raining outside..."  
"Shouldn't you be at home?" Tony questioned, going back around and sitting at his desk. She moved to stand in front of him.  
"Home?" She scoffed. "I don't have a home." He saw Ziva's eyebrows rise. "Well. Are you going to offer me a seat?" Tony was lost for words. He knew McGee was staring at him, both of them. She shrugged. "I guess not then." She murmured, sitting on the ground where she was. Crossing her legs, she began humming a tune to herself, eyes closed. Tony and Ziva exchanged looks. Both perplexed at the young girl sitting in their bull pen. In unison they both looked at McGee. Who, eyes wide, was to, staring at the girl. She opened her eyes. Looking round all three she made a face. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." They all muttered back.  
"So how late are you planning on staying?" She asked, picking at a thread on her top.  
"However long it takes to finish this paper work." Ziva said, glaring at McGee. Blair nodded in approval.  
"Paper work..." She mused. "Ugh. All my foster parents used to have to fill in a ton of that. I had to sit there through it all." Ziva gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So, Blair?" Tony started. She looked at him. "Where exactly are you planning on staying tonight?" Then he figured it out. "You didn't run away did you?"  
"Oh, of course not..." She said, not even trying to hide the fact she was lying. Tony suddenly typed something on his computer, sending IM's to Ziva and McGee. Asking who was going to offer to take her home. They both replied at the same time

IM chat:

_Tony: Who's playing babysitter?  
Ziva: I guess I don't mind.  
Timothy: Fine...  
Tony: Ziva. Take the kid home.  
Timothy: Why her?  
Tony: She's a girl... Ziva's a girl...  
Ziva: Fine. As long as someone tells Gibbs why I am late tomorrow.  
Tony: Why will you be late?  
Ziva: Teenage girls do not like to be woken early Tony..._

She glanced at them all; suddenly a worried look crossed her face. Jumping up she winced slightly, before retreating towards the elevator. Ziva stood up, grabbed her bag and hurried over to where the young girl stood waiting for the elevator. "Where are you off to?" Ziva asked softly.  
"I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry. It's just..." she trailed off.  
"Just?" Ziva asked.  
"Nothing." She said getting into the elevator. She gave Ziva a plain look that said _Get out, _when Ziva got in after. Ziva simply stared away, then, when the elevator doors had shut she pressed the emergency stop and the elevator came to an abrupt stop. "Blair..." Ziva said softly, Blair looked up, but used her hair as a shield. Sniffling slightly she spoke, almost inaudible at first, "I just had to see if it was true."  
"What was that?"  
"I had to see..." She started, struggling to find the right words. "If he really was... my dad... McGee..." She finished and pushing her hair back, glanced up at Ziva, worried. Ziva smiled, and pushing the button again, cranked the elevator back into life. Pushing another button the two soon arrived back on the floor they had just come from. Ziva nodded back over at where McGee was typing on his computer, unaware that his supposed daughter was standing only metres away. Drawing herself up she hurried back over to them. She looked back at Ziva who smiled, nodding in encouragement, then in a rushed jumble of words said, "Um Tim? I have a feeling that... You're my dad... Oh gosh. What did I do...?" McGee's face paled, his mouth opening slightly. "I freaked you out majorly didn't I?" She asked, worried.  
"Hey Blair, you move a pen on his desk and he freaks out." Tony said, struggling not to laugh.  
"Funny..." McGee faked a laugh at him. Then he gulped at turned back to Blair. The girl was looking at him expectantly. Turning his computer off in silence he could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Finally looking up his heart sank as he realised he was a second too late. Blair was off, darting round Ziva. He groaned before taking off after her, leaving Tony and Ziva staring after him. Ziva grinned slightly, coming back over to Tony. "So McGee's a daddy?"  
"Yeah..." he trailed off.  
"You alright Tony?"  
"I just can't believe it..."  
"What, that he's got a daughter?"  
"Well that too."  
"What then?" She asked, exasperated.  
"I can't believe he's slept with a woman."

**Please review. If enough interest will continue!**

**Willa xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo(:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own NCIS. I own Blair thought... :)**

**Enjoy xx**

McGee bolted after Blair down the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time he quickly started catching up to her. Despite her size she was very quick. Quicker then he'd expected. Rounding the next corner, he started down the next flight of stairs before realising she was sitting on the bottom step; he stopped for a moment, studying her. Her dark brown hair was tied loosely behind her, but strands were falling out, framing her face. Her light green hoodie was matched with a pair of grey jeans and a pair of converse. She started slightly as he came forward and took a seat next to her. He didn't know what to say, he had never been in a position like this before. Fortunately after a minute Blair spoke quietly. "Sorry for running." He smiled slightly at her apology struggling not to tell her that apologising was a sign of weakness. "I still don't believe it." He said, clearly not getting it through his head that he was the father of her. "It's okay…" she muttered before brushing her hair out of her face and turning to face him. "I freaked your friends out up there didn't I?" she said, starting to giggle.  
"I think you more freaked me out. Although when you first arrived, Tony thought he was going to score for the night." She laughed, softly before pausing.  
"I don't expect you to try and act like a hero." Looking down, she rested her chin on her knees. As he stood up she raised her head again. Holding his hand out she took it and let him help her up. As they made it down to the entrance to the building she stopped, turning to him one last time. "I can go... If you want me to, I mean I still have foster parents. I don't like them but they'll do." She looked away, blinking furiously, trying to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. "Hey. Hey, you can stay at my place until we figure things out okay?" he said quietly.  
"Thank you." She replied looking him in the eyes, he smiled briefly at her. His daughter. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even know how. He led her out to his car. She climbed into the front seat, throwing her bag into the back.

They drove back to McGee's in silence. The only sound was the music coming from whatever radio station was on. Arriving at his apartment building McGee parked his car and getting out, grabbed Blair's bag from the backseat. He waited as Blair slowly got out of the car. "Home sweet home." She muttered under her breath as she passed him grabbing her bag. "I can take it..." He offered.  
"I think I can manage it." She grinned slightly before following him up to his apartment.

As soon as he'd opened the door she rushed in, looking around. She moved over to where is computer was. She turned, holding up a video game. "You really are a geek aren't you?"  
"I just like video games... That's all."  
"Then what's all this?" she asked, nodding towards all the technological bits and pieces on the shelf. She held her hand up as he started reeling off what each item was. "You speak the geek." She confirmed to herself, then she held up the video game. "Teach me how to play? Please..." she looked at him pleadingly. He rolled his eyes slightly.  
"Tomorrow." He said.  
"Tim..." She whined.  
"Tomorrow." He repeated.  
"Fine." She huffed, putting it back down on the desk.  
"I'll take the sleeping bag. You can have the bed." He told her, pulling his sleeping bag down from the top shelf. He looked up to find her digging through her bed. She groaned after pulling everything out and finding she'd forgotten to bring another pair of clothes. "Do you have anything I can wear?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just grab a shirt from the wardrobe." Dumping her bag on the ground she walked into his bedroom and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on she did the buttons up. Laughing quietly as she realised how big it was on her. Completely exhausted after spending the day walking around trying to figure out what she was going to do, especially since she didn't want to go back to her foster parents who were just plain horrid. She climbed into the bed, moving into a comfortable position. She stared at a blank spot on the wall, her eyes moved over to the door as Tim came into the doorway. "You okay?" he asked, half smiling. She shrugged in response, then yawned answering his question. "What time do I have to get up in the morning?" She sat up in bed.  
"Whenever." He told her, even though he knew Gibbs would kill him if he was late.  
"Really?" she asked, obviously not believing him.  
"Yes." He confirmed.  
"100 percent sure?"  
"Yes..."  
"But..."  
"Blair?" He cut her off.  
"Yeah?" she mumbled.  
"Go to sleep!" He didn't hear another word.

Getting into his sleeping bag on the couch, he thought about what had happened in the past couple of hours. He began to think about what he was going to do. Was it really fair to start acting like a father to her now? After not being there for her for the start of her life. Could he even cope with a difficult teenage daughter? It wasn't something he'd been prepared for, certainly not ready for it. But maybe he could do it. If he really tried, he could become her father. These thoughts drowned him for a while until all he could think about was that Gibbs slap he was going to get in the morning.

**Please take the time to leave a review!**

**If you are going to crit, I prefer constructive criticism, if you don't like something please tell me how I can improve/fix the issue!**

**On another note, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!**

**Willa xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all(:**

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. Was stuck writing a History Essay. So had no time to write... Hopefully this chapter is alright! Had fun writing it anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! All inspire me to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS.**

Blair woke as a bright burst of sunlight hit her closed eyes. Groaning, she let them flutter open, blinking at the harsh light. She pouted slightly as she saw Tim in the corner seemingly raising the blinds. She grinned slightly, "You mind?"  
"Not at all." His reply was met by a pillow to the head. "Okay!" he held his hands up in surrender as she grabbed another pillow. "What time is it?" she asked.  
"Just after nine." He smiled; "You want breakfast?" after getting her nod, he moved into his kitchen area and started making breakfast. She joined him shortly, watching him carefully. "Can I use your computer?" she asked looking over at where his computer was.  
"Yeah, sure." He said. Jumping up off the stool she was sitting on, she felt a wave of blackness wash over her and sat back down. "You alright?" he asked, concerned.  
"All good, just stood up too fast." At his worried look she sighed. "I'm a fainter." She laughed. "I'm anaemic."  
"Iron deficiency?" She nodded.  
"I have to take pills." She made a face.  
"You brought them with you didn't you?"  
"Relax... Tim. Of course I did." She leaned over, rummaging around in her bag for a moment before producing a small bottle of pills. "See?"  
"Eat." He said, sliding a plate her way.  
"Are you going into work today?" He shrugged.  
"Kinda have to." Hurrying through her breakfast she stood, running into his bedroom she pulled on her pair of jeans. Running a hand through her hair, she left it out. Minutes later, she reappeared. "I'm ready" she grinned.  
"Sure you don't want to just stay here?"  
"Are you kidding?" She gave him a blank stare.  
"It's just..."  
"You don't want the whole of NCIS knowing about me?" She guessed.  
"Fine, you can come. Just no wandering off, okay?"  
"Jeez, I'm not five..."  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Nope." She burst out laughing at his face. "Yes, I'm not stupid..." he rolled his eyes before a thought crossed his mind. "That reminds me, how did you get up to our floor at NCIS?"  
"What, without an escort? I didn't. He showed me to the elevator and told me what floor you were on."  
"Does this 'escort' have a name?"  
"Some guy called Gibbs. Had gray hair, I dunno."  
"Oh..." he groaned.  
"What? He isn't like your boss is he?"  
"Exactly who he is."  
"Opps." She giggled; He shook his head before grabbing his car keys. "Come on then" she gave a triumphed whoop. "I win!" rushing out the door she flew down the stairs and was leaning against his car waiting for him when he arrived.

**Back at NCIS:**

"Seriously, how many Blair's can there possibly be in Washington…" Tony grumbled, having no luck after searching her up on his computer.

"How many?" Ziva asked coming round to stand behind him.  
"Over 50…"  
"Well just narrow it down by the birth year."  
"Can you do that?"  
"I do not know."  
"Don't know what?" Gibbs asked, sneaking up from behind them.|  
"Nothing boss." Tony grinned. He came around and looked at Tony's screen.  
"Who's Blair?"  
"No one…" Ziva said before Tony could say anything.  
"Well I wouldn't say McGee's daughter would be nothing." Tony spoke, despite Ziva's warning glare.  
"He's got a kid?" Gibbs asked. "About 5'4, brown hair-"  
"How'd you know?" Tony. Gibbs gave him a blank look.  
"I brought her up here DiNozzo."  
"Ahh I got something!" He said as a couple of results came up on the screen.  
"Blair Adams or Blair Taylor." Ziva voiced. "Go with Taylor." She said giving Tony a nod.  
"Born in 97' so she's what? 15?"  
"Yeah but"  
"Wow, mini McGee got charged for stealing earlier this year!"  
"Bring it up on the big screen" Gibbs said walking towards the middle of their area.  
"Done." Tony said as it appeared up on the big screen, and moved over to stand next to his boss.

"Oh my god. It's not what you think. I promise." They heard a female voice say and all turned to see McGee staring at the screen then looking back to Blair who had paled. "How'd you find that?" She asked. "We're detectives. It's kinda what we do." Tony smirked.  
"Not funny." McGee finally spoke. "Blair?"  
"I told you, it's not what it looks like!"  
"Is it ever?"  
"I promise. It wasn't my idea. My friend came up with the idea."  
"And you went along with it?"  
"Well yeah. You only live once..."  
"So stealing's a way to live life to the fullest." She looked down. The other three agents watched, bemused by father and daughter already arguing. He frowned at her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards his desk. "Ow, do you mind?" She grumbled, Pulling her wrist away.  
"What's your foster parents' number?" He asked, sitting down.  
"Nothing." She mumbled.  
"We can just look it up." He said.  
"Ugh fine. Why though? What are you going to say?" She looked slightly nervous.  
"I'm just going to tell them you're safe. I mean running away from home, really?"  
"They won't care."  
"I'm sure they do."  
"Really...?"  
"Yes."  
"Well they don't." She paused. "If they do, they obviously don't know how to show it." He looked at her questioningly "The number?" he asked again, softly this time. After remaining silent he quietly typed something into his computer and got their number. She sighed. "Can you get that off?" She muttered at Tony, who pressed a button, looking at her cautiously, turning the screen to black. She completely ignored the fact Tim was now talking to her foster parents until he called her over, holding the phone out to her. "They seem generally worried; they want to speak to you." She snatched the phone out of his hand. "What?" she huffed into the phone. After a moment of listening she slammed the phone back down, blinking back angry tears. "You can't make me go back there." She pleaded. He shook his head. "They want you back Blair. They have legal custody. I can't do much about it. At the moment anyway."  
"No. Please." She paled, looking down at the ground she wiped at her cheek angrily.  
"Blair, I'm sorry." He paused. "They're driving to NCIS now."  
"I. Can't. Go. Back. There."  
"I promise it won't be for long, I have to sort a few things out first.  
"You can't send me back there. Please." She stammered, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to the other three, giving them a pleading look. Then sensing that none of them, including Tim were going to do anything she pulled up her shirt slightly, revealing purple coloured bruising. Then she pushed up her sleeves, and they saw the marks that showed she'd been grabbed, roughly. Tim pretended not to notice the few scars on her wrist and looked away, thoughts flicking through his head. She walked up so she was standing right in front of Tim. "Please, Tim. Please. I can't go back there." She whispered.  
"I'm sorry. I'll get you out of there, I promise." He murmured, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"Promise?" She said, looking up at him.  
"I promise." He replied.  
"Thank you. I guess." Eyes glistening with new tears, she hugged him again, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Hey, hey..." he soothed, rubbing her back slightly. "It's all going to be okay."  
"That's what everyone always says..."  
"Trust me, okay?"  
"I can't trust anyone." She muttered. "Everyone I've ever trusted has let me down eventually."  
"I promise I won't."

**Sorry for the bad ending -.- **

**Read and review!**

**Willa xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo! :)**

**Thank you so much to all you reviewers! You inspire me to keep writing...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Gives a bit more of an insight into Blair's background!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS... **

**Enjoy xx**

Blair sat on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest, rocking herself back and forth. A panicked expression on her face. McGee kneeled next to her, "What do you want?"  
"What do you mean 'what do I want?' I want out. I'm tired of this. I want one family. I want someone that actually cares." He looked down, could he really do this? Was he up to it? He had no idea. All he knew was that someone was hurting his little girl. His daughter. _His _daughter. A spur of the moment decision gave him the answer. "You can live with me. If that's what you want?"  
"You promise you won't leave?"  
"I promise." He smiled, and she returned it weakly. "But, to make it easier getting you out, we need a statement." He looked up at Gibbs who nodded at him. Gibbs turned to Ziva.  
"Ziva. Can you get the statement? DiNozzo, find out everything you can on the foster parents." Gibbs ordered.  
"Uh boss? What about me?"  
"You do nothing. First of all, come with me." He said motioning him towards the elevator. Blair nodded him off as he looked back at her. Helping her up, he quickly hurried after Gibbs to the elevator. As he got in at the last minute, Gibbs studied him. As soon as the doors had shut, he hit the emergency stop and turned to face him. "What were you thinking?" He asked, slapping the back of his head. "I actually have no clue." He replied. Gibbs smirked.  
"Shut up and listen." He said.  
"I'm listening." McGee was willing to take any advice right now, good or bad.  
"Don't let her go. Don't lose her, keep her close."  
"But those foster parents of hers want her back."  
"Well you fight back McGee, that's what you do." He pressed the button again, sending them back up to their floor. Before they got out Gibbs held his hand up, "If she goes today. You get her back. I don't care how. I know what it's like to lose a daughter."  
"Thanks, Gibbs." No matter what, he wasn't going to lose Blair. He'd already missed out on the first 15 or so years in her life. He hadn't been there for her, now it was his job to be.

XxX

Ziva smiled comfortingly at the girl before her. She was seated next to her at Ziva's desk. "How do I do this?" she asked quietly. Ziva noticed she kept worriedly glancing at Tony, whose fingers were flying over his keyboard. "Just tell me what happened. And don't leave out details." She told her.  
"I don't know where to start." She muttered.  
"Wherever you want." Ziva said, giving her an encouraging smile. Blair sat in thought for a moment before replying. "I'll just start at the beginning then, I guess." She paused before continuing. "My mother... She was a druggie. I was first put into care when I was 7. She had to go into rehab. She finally managed to get me back a year later. Then when I was 9 she overdosed. I found her. I had to call the ambulance. I remember seeing the needle. I get nightmares about it all the time." She shuddered. "Anyway. I've been fostered out so many times. Families didn't tend to like me. I was difficult... I've been hit around by a few. It was tough. Some of the foster parents were great. They actually seemed to care, but still I would normally only be in one home for a couple of months. I've been with Bethany and Craig for just under a month. They hate me. I broke a glass the other day, and Craig..." She trailed off, biting her lip. Ziva took her hand, squeezing it gently. "He cut me. He locked me in a room. He yelled things at me. Ever since then he's constantly been hitting me. Bethany doesn't do anything, she doesn't talk to me, and she doesn't do _anything. _She just stands there, watching. She doesn't like it, but she doesn't care enough to do anything about it. She slapped me once." She stopped, fighting back a smirk. "I slapped her back. Neither of them as spoken to me since. I get lonely. I'm by myself almost all the time. Apart from when I see my friend Chrissy. She's been my friend in care since I went back for the second time. This really nice couple Ben and Joe adopted her a little over a year ago. She is so happy with them. Seeing her with them, I just wish I had that. Someone that cared..." She trailed off. Ziva looked at her, "Can you explain any of the times... Craig, hit you... Just for the record." Blair having not noticed Tim standing behind her, continued. "Um. Well, one time he grabbed me, and ... threw me against the wall. He kept kicking me in the stomach." She let one hand fall so it was resting on her stomach. "He told me I was a hopeless, worthless mess. He cracked one of my ribs when I first moved in with them... Told the hospital I tripped, told them I was clumsy. The stupid doctor believed him." She glanced up at Ziva. "Is that enough?" She whispered, her gaze dropping again.  
"Yeah..." Ziva replied absentmindedly, standing up she nodded slightly at McGee before hurrying off to find Gibbs. McGee came round the desk and took Ziva's seat. "Blair..." he spoke quietly, but still she flinched slightly. "I'm sorry." He murmured.  
"Don't, you don't need to feel sorry for me."  
"We, will get you out." He said, trying to persuade her.  
"You won't." She let out a sigh.  
"I promised you right?"  
"Everyone always breaks promises. They don't mean anything anymore. Just another couple of silly words I always fall for." She said softly, looking him in the eye. That was it, that did it for McGee. He would prove to her, to everyone that he could do this. He would get her out of that foster home, and he would be her dad. He would be the one there for her. She half smiled. "You know what my friend Chrissy used to say?" After a seconds pause she continued. "You may not be able to make people keep their promises, but you can always keep yours." McGee smiled at her. "I broke a promise once. I promised someone I would always be there for them. They needed me one day, which was the day I was out... stealing..." She winced, blushing... "When I got back. She had already been taken to the morgue... She... Killed herself. I've never broken a promise again.  
"Well I promise I will get you out. I don't break my promises either. _I promise_." He emphasised the last sentence.  
"Yeah..." She muttered standing up.  
"Where are you off to?" He asked.  
"The bathroom? Why, does someone have to go with me?" He shook his head, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. In the minutes she was gone. Gibbs came back up, frowning. "What is it?" McGee asked, suddenly worried.  
"Bethany and Craig O'Neil are downstairs at security."  
"The foster parents?"  
"Yeah." McGee groaned, just as Blair came back from the bathroom. Her face fell.  
"No." She said, horrified. "No. They can't be here already. I can't. No. You can't make me go." Her breathing quickening. Suddenly the elevator dinged, echoing out into the suddenly silent bull pen. Blair froze as the doors opened.

And then, following a woman in a suit came Bethany and Craig O'Neil.

**Review, You guys know the drill(:**

**Willa xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey(:**

**Would of posted last night but was at a 16th birthday. I wrote this on an hours sleep, so be warned!**

**Than you to all reviewers! You make me write faster(;**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? Don't own NCIS -.-**

Blair backed away from the couple quickly. Craig was advancing on her. McGee eyed him, hating him in every way possible. As Blair came to stand next to him, he put a protective arm around her, but she shook it off. Wanting to take the stand alone. "I'm not going." She said, lifting her chin slightly, looking him straight in the eye. "Yes. You are." He replied gruffly. She glared at him, refusing to move.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, who was looking disappointedly at his computer screen. Catching his attention he mouthed 'Anything' over at him. He shook his head, frowning slightly. Grabbing a scrap of paper he scribbled a quick note on it and making sure Gibbs saw it, placed it on his desk. As soon as Gibbs saw where Tony put the piece of paper he walked over, snatching it up.

_No charges, nothing. They haven't done 'anything' boss._

Gibbs crumpled the piece of paper, trying to think of something, but he couldn't. McGee looked down at Blair who was standing in front of him. She was standing strongly. She wasn't scared. Or at least she didn't seem to be, but she was. Craig came forward, dragging Bethany with him. She tottered in the tiny heels she was wearing but she remained balance as he her let go. He grabbed her round the arm, staring at her with cold dark eyes. She immediately reached and took hold of one of McGee's arms. "Tim, please." She pleaded, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. She eventually let go of Tim and tried yanking her arm away from Craig without luck. She struggled further as he pulled her away towards the elevator. McGee watched, pain in his eyes, but somehow unable to say anything. He had nothing. He was just praying that it wouldn't be long before they could come up with something to get her back. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a yell. He looked up in time to see Craig clutching his nose, stumbling backwards. Both Ziva and Tony watched, wide eyed, and Gibbs, smirking.

Blair knew every step was closer to the elevator, and every step was a step further away from happiness. From a family that she had the opportunity to have. Raising her arm, she took a deep breath before slamming her elbow back into Craig's nose. She knew she'd pay for it later, but it was one last chance she had at staying. She grinned slightly, biting her lip. She looked innocently at Craig as he gave her a full on glare. She knew she was screwed. She would pay, big time. Before she could make a move and run back to her father she felt Bethany come up behind her. She tensed up, holding her breath as she whispered in her ear. "Don't you start, now move." Biting her lip, hard, she turned slightly, looking back at Tim, who looking her in the eye crossed his heart, nodding at her. Letting her know that he would keep his promise and he would get her back. She just had to handle the beating she knew she was going to get tonight. Then, all she had to do was wait.

XxX

Blair could see the anger building up in Craig as they drove back to their dump of a home. It was tiny, almost shed-like, cold and dark. Not a family place at all. Somewhere that she loathed. It wasn't her safe place; it was now, one of her hell holes. As they pulled up in the drive way, she looked up at the roof of the car, blinking back tears. She never should have run off. She should have just stayed, just waited till the next family, dealt with it, the pain.

Opening the door, Craig breathed heavily, enraged. As Blair came in last he turned on her, she was smart, but not smart enough. She backed away quickly, and cursed as she reached the corner of her room. She was stupid. She'd let herself get cornered. "Please?" she asked quietly, already knowing it wasn't going to make a difference. "You brat." He spat. She slid down the wall, huddling in the corner, like a small child hiding from the monsters from a nightmare. She scrunched her eyes up, burying them into her knees. The first blow was to her upper back, causing her to shudder as a second one came at her. A couple of hits later and she was crying, mostly in pain, but in resentment as well. She thought she could trust the O'Neil's, when she'd first met them they had come off as nice. Trustworthy. The social worker loved them. Couldn't wait to get rid of her. And as normal, only told her to behave before sending her out to front door. Wincing she looked up, getting a slap to the face. He walked away for a minute, and gasping in pain she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes she let out a sob. Hearing footsteps approaching again he eyes snapped open. All she saw was a booted foot that seconds later, connected with her stomach. Her already bruised stomach screamed in agony. She bit back a cry of pain as kicked her over and over. "Why'd you run?" He asked, his voice slightly slurred.  
"Do you even have to ask?" She muttered. "To get away from you."  
"Bitch." He snarled.  
"Craig?" A female voice trilled out.  
"What?" He asked grumpily.  
"Lunch is-" She cut off as she came into the room, seeing Blair doubled over in pain.  
"Dear, she does look in pain. Give it a break and come eat your food." She said, turning on her heel.  
"You know I actually am human? But that's a big step up from your husband, right?" She smirked, despite the pain. Craig went bright red and Bethany hurried out of the room. He turned to face her and without warning, aimed his fist at her face. Once, twice and a third time. Blair tasted blood. The sickly taste filled her mouth, and she was forced to spit. She could feel it running from her nose as well. "Please, just make it stop." She murmured. Right now, she could honestly say she welcomed death. The pain was unbearable. He smiled, "No." Then straightening up, he followed his wife out into the dining room. She wiped her nose, seeing the blood on her hands she let out a sob, shaking. Biting her lip to stop her crying out, she quickly pulled off her hoodie and held it to her nose. Shutting her eyes, she let herself cry. Praying that NCIS would find a way to get her out, out of this misery.

She held onto the little hope she had. No matter what happened, she would not lose hope. She _would _get out of here. She _would _be okay. She _will_ make it.

She could hear the grandfather clock in the hallway through the haunting silence.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick... Tock.

Hope...

**Don't kill me... I had to write it like this... I have an awesome idea so look forward to next chapter(:**

**Review please!**

**Willa xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... Yet ;)**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy xx**

Tim paced the area of their bull pen, stressing. Why hadn't he gone after them? Finally he sat, groaning he put his head in his hands. He could feel Tony and Ziva's eyes on him. He didn't even care. He didn't really care about anything right now. All he cared about was getting his little girl back.

"McGee..." He heard Ziva say softly.  
"What." He snapped.  
"We will get her back."  
"Yeah..." He trailed off, somehow not believing her.  
"Hey, Probie?" Tony asked.  
"What."  
"Find out who the social worker is." McGee quickly got a program up on his screen and typed something in. A few seconds later, the computer beeped as it brought up the result.  
"Jane Hayes." He said.  
"Ring her?" McGee sighed, dialling the number into his phone. It went straight to voicemail. He groaned. Slamming his phone back down, he typed something else into his computer: Craig and Bethany O'Neil. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He grumbled something to himself. Unaware that Gibbs was right around the corner. "Gear up. Dead marine and his wife." McGee stood up.  
"Uh boss?"  
"What, McGee?"  
"Blair?"  
"What about her?" McGee's mouth opened slightly.  
"What are we going to do?" Gibbs eyes softened.  
"We'll figure something out."  
"Thanks...Boss..." McGee sighed.

An hour later McGee was standing talking to a difficult teenage boy. The victim's son. "What was your relationship like with the victims?"  
"They were my parents. But I hated them..."  
"Any particular reason... Cody?"  
"Yes..."  
"You care to elaborate...?"  
"They hated my girlfriend. Well my father did."  
"Why did they hate her?" he asked. Thoughts drifting back to Blair.  
"She wasn't really a 'good-girl' she was in with the wrong crowd when I met her. But after we got together she started hanging out with my sort of people. My parents didn't like her, said she was a bad influence. Her parents... Well uh, foster parents didn't like me after they uh... Caught us... Hooking up on the couch onetime..."  
"Sounds a bit like Romeo and Juliette." Tony observed, coming up to them.  
"She was defiantly my Juliette..." Cody said, half smiling.  
"Did your parents have any enemies?" Tony asked quickly.  
"Nope. No, not that I know of."  
"Did you hear anything?"  
"No, I was sleeping. I can sleep through anything..."  
"You slept through your parents being shot."  
"Fine. I snuck out; I was going to see Blair..."  
"Wait." McGee said suddenly, his head snapping up. "What's her last name?"  
"Taylor. Blair Taylor... She wasn't home..."  
"And what do you mean; she was in with the wrong crowd?" He asked, now wishing he'd actually tried to keep her with him.  
"You know, the kids who hang out the back at school. Drugs, alcohol... You know?" Tony looked at McGee and grinned slightly.  
"Th-thanks Cody." McGee stammered walking off.  
"She's a bad girl." Tony laughed as he caught up with McGee.  
"I need to get her back." He turned to face Tony.  
"Well... She does know the victims... We could say we need to bring her in for questioning..." Tony thought aloud. McGee thought. That was it; this was his chance today to get her back.  
"Let's do it." He said, nodding at Tony.  
"First things first, Probie. Let's go talk to the boss."

"Ziva, go with them." Gibbs said, knowing that Blair had looked to trust her. Ziva looked at him. "I can handle it." He told her. She gave him a tight smile, in which he returned.  
"I'm driving." She said as she caught up with Tony and McGee. She was surprised when McGee simply handed her the keys and told her the address. "So, how exactly are we doing this?" She asked, 10 minutes into their journey.  
"She knew the victims." McGee replied, as if it was obvious. All three of them fell back into silence. "Just up here." McGee pointed, seeing that they were coming up to the address. He looked at Ziva when she pulled up to a shack like building. "This can't be it..."  
"You weren't exactly expecting to turn up to a mansion were you?" Tony asked.  
"Well no, but I wasn't thinking they'd be living in a shed."  
"Cars here." Ziva observed, getting out of the car. "McGee maybe you should wait in the car..."  
"Why?"  
"The man didn't exactly look happy this morning."  
"Probie, let's just say, it might not be something you'll be able to handle." McGee glared at them, but remained in the car. Tony gave him a small smile. "We'll come out of there with her McGee." Then he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He ran to catch up with Ziva, who was making her way up the overgrown path. She looked at him with worried eyes as he caught up with her. "I'll handle them, just get Blair." He told her. She nodded back as they reached the door. They both reached up at the same time to knock, Ziva looked away and dropped her arm. After waiting a few minutes Tony knocked again, and then a couple of seconds later, heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened with a loud creak, and they both eyed Craig and his wife carefully. "What do you want now?" He asked bad-temperedly.  
"We're here for Blair." Tony said, looking him in the eye.  
"What for."  
"She's connected to a dead marine, we need to take her in for questioning."  
"Stupid brat." Bethany hissed, Ziva raised her eyebrows at her, but said nothing.  
"I'll get her." Craig said, pushing past his wife.

Blair sat, still huddled in her corner, she could hear voices but she didn't care. She was ashamed to admit that she didn't believe what Tim had said, about getting her back. Craig stormed into the room, spotting her he came over and she found herself cowering at his glare. He reached out and she flinched, causing him to chuckle. He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her up despite her crying out in pain. He pulled her out into the hallway, staring at her, he backhanded her across the cheek, and she bit back a cry. Dragging her to the doorway he eyed Ziva and Tony. "We'll be coming with her, we're her legal guardians."  
"That won't be necessary. We have her biological father back at NCIS." Tony told him, looking down at Blair, who staring straight ahead, flinching every time he spoke.  
"What?" Craig suddenly spat, causing Blair to jump. Tony nodded at Ziva, who moved forward and put an arm around Blair, guiding her back towards the doorway. As Tony turned to leave, he looked back at the couple. "Expect uniforms knocking on your door." Then letting Ziva lead Blair out first he walked out behind them, hearing Craig slam the door after them. McGee looked up as he heard a door slam. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Ziva, practically holding Blair up. He jumped out of the car and hurried to meet them. "Blair?" he whispered, and she looked up. "You kept your promise." She murmured, still clutching Ziva. "I was too late."  
"No." She protested, "Its fine." Tony held the van's door open for Ziva and Blair who climbed in. Not having enough room for four, McGee climbed in the back, coming to the gap between the front seats and the back area. "Blair, how are you feeling?" Ziva asked quietly.  
"Headache." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "And I'm tired."  
"Can you tell me what happened to you?"  
"He hit me." She replied slowly.  
"Tony, drive to the hospital." Ziva ordered and he looked at her. "Concussion." She added as McGee looked at her as well. "Blair, how many fingers am I holding up?" Ziva asked holding up two of her fingers. "Four...?" Blair replied almost unsurely, she reached out, grabbing at the doubled two. Then she rubbed her eyes again, roughly this time. "What's happening to me?" She whispered, her eyes watering slightly.  
"It's okay." Ziva murmured back, putting her arms around her as Tony sped up, putting the vans sirens on. McGee stared worriedly at his daughter, who now, was resting her head on Ziva's shoulder.

_How could he of let this happen?_

**Review please!**

**Chapter seven up tomorrow!**

**Willa xx**

**P.S: I can't remember the van having sirens... But it does now(;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't updated in like a week.**

**I am so sorry! *Hangs head in shame...***

**I deserve like a million head slaps.**

**Chapter 8 up in the next couple of days!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any part of NCIS.**

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" The resident at the hospital asked Blair, who glanced nervously at Tim before replying.  
"I tripped over a cord and fell, pretty stupid right?" She said, looking down at her hands. The doctor looked at Tim who shook his head slightly. "Blair." He murmured, trying to get her to look at him. Finally, she did. "Really... I tripped." She persisted, but he didn't believe her.  
"Tim, can I talk to you outside please." The doctor asked, moving towards the door. Tim stood up, slowly. "It's fine... Tim. You can go." With one more glance back at her, he followed the young woman out into the hallway.  
"Is she telling the truth?" She asked, pulling out a pen and writing something on a clipboard.  
"No." Tim sighed, "He foster father hit her."  
"Oh, I'm sorry... You are?"  
"Her actual father."  
"I'm sorry." She replied softly. "From my initial exam, it looks like she has a mild concussion."  
"Can I take her home?"  
"I would rather keep her here, for another few hours anyway."  
"We have a medical examiner at our work, if anything should happen."  
"I guess so..." She said, unsure. "You'll have to sign this..." She pulled out a form and pointed to the line in which he had to sign. "Just make sure you bring her back if she starts getting worse."  
"Don't worry, I will." Tim smiled at her slightly; walking back into the room Blair was in.  
"I can take you home now."  
"Okay." She muttered, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. He noticed her wince as she stood up. "You alright?" he asked.  
"Yup. Fine." She replied.  
"Blair..." he pushed.  
"I'm fine." She snapped. He took the hint and backed off,  
"I'll wait outside."

"How is she Probie?" Tony asked as he walked up to them.  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Blair asked, smiling slightly as she came up behind them.  
"Blair! How are you?"  
"Ugh, major headache, but I'm all good. They gave me pills." She grinned. Tony looked at Tim, who glared back at him. "Yeah, okay lets go." He said.

Arriving back at NCIS, they walked, slowly to the elevator which took them up to their floor.  
"Found the murder weapon." Gibbs told them as they got off the elevator. "Abby's testing it for prints now."  
"Who's Abby?" Blair whispered to Tim.  
"Our forensic scientist." He replied.  
"Oh." Then she noticed the young boy sitting at Tony's desk, texting something on his phone.  
"Cody?" she started moving over to him.  
"Blair! Oh, I was so worried." He said, jumping up and coming round the desk.  
"I'm fine." She whispered.  
"You are not fine, Blair." He told her, wrapping her in his arms.  
"I'm okay."  
"Blair..." he fake growled.  
"I swear!" she said, cuddling into his chest.

McGee looked over at Gibbs. Nodding towards Cody he gave him a puzzled look. He stared back at him, answering his phone quickly as it rang.  
"Gibbs."  
"Yeah, we'll be right down." Hanging up he looked at his three agents. "Abby's got something."  
Ziva and Tony both moved off to follow him down to Abby's lab, Gibbs paused for a moment. "You stay here." He said to McGee, who sat back down. Keeping an eye on the two teenagers. _Young love _he thought, rolling his eyes, slightly.

"She alright?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva as they made their way down to Abby's lab.  
"Just a minor concussion." Ziva replied.  
"They did it to her?"  
"Yeah." Tony said. Gibbs looked him in the eye.  
"Notify the local PD." He told Tony as the elevator opened and he walked out. Tony and Ziva looked at each other briefly before walking after him.

"What you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked.  
"Finger prints came back, belonging to Mrs Nicole Gregg."  
"The wife?" Tony observed.  
"She shot him, and then shot herself?" Ziva wondered.  
"I haven't finished!" Abby said.  
"What else?"  
"There were three other sets of prints on the murder weapon."  
"Who?" Gibbs questioned.  
"Uh, the husband, Jacob Gregg, Cody Gregg and a girl with the name Blair Taylor. She's in foster care."  
Ziva and Tony exchanged looks. "What?" Abby asked, slightly confused.  
"Blair Taylor should really be Blair McGee." Tony said.  
"Wait..." her eyes opened slightly and Gibbs nodded slightly.  
"McGee has a daughter?" She exclaimed, putting the Caf-Pow! She was gripping onto down.  
"Yep." Tony said, trying not to grin.  
"Okay... Did not see that one coming."  
"I do not think any of us were. Especially Tony." Ziva said.  
"Well let's go talk to the two." Gibbs told them and they hurried off. "Good work Abbs" he told her with a kiss on the cheek.

As Tony and Ziva came back into their bullpen Ziva put her hand up, stopping Tony for moment.  
"You should interrogate them."  
"What, why me."  
"You are the one that knows how to interrogate kids." He pulled a face but with a roll of his eyes, nodded. Ziva laughed quietly, remembering the case they had worked where the two of them had to interrogate two teenage boys. It had amused Ziva slightly. The child like way Tony had gone about it. She watched from a slight distance as Tony approached them.  
"You two. We need to have a little talk." Blair and Cory jumped away from each other, looking slightly uneasy. Cory then stared away, fixing his gaze on the far wall, Blair stared at her feet, biting her lip.  
"First things first." He paused almost for a dramatic effect. "Why were your fingerprints on the gun?"  
Blair's head snapped up and she looked worriedly from each of the three agents in the room. She muttered something incoherent. McGee raised his eyebrows, staring at his new found daughter, in slight shock, he stood up from his seat.  
"Blair? Start talking. Now." She shrank down into Tony's seat, starting to bite her nails.  
"I think I can explain that." She started, looking up. "So..."

**Please review!**

**I still love you guys...**

**Willa xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello(:**

**This is a really short chapter but I wrote it by hand and the typed it up so it took agesssss.**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own NCIS**

**Enjoy xx**

"_I think I can explain that." She started, looking up. "So..."_

"Cody and I" she started, looking at him. He frowned slightly but she continued, "We play this game sometimes. Cody gets the gun and we go out... Shooting."  
"Shooting what?" McGee asked, bewildered.  
"Humans. We stalk em'" She said completely straight faced. "Kidding!" She laughed at their expressions. "We just shoot cans." Cody said quickly, Blair shrugged.  
"How does your father not notice his gun is missing?" Tony asked Cory.  
"He's not exactly the smartest." Cory replied.  
"How long have you been doing this?" McGee asked, looking at Blair.  
"Since we met." The two smiled at each other.  
"Just under a year ago." Cody clarified.  
"How romantic." Ziva said sarcastically.  
"Well it was better than what she was doing when I met her." Cory said, getting a warning glare from Blair. Despite her glare he looked at the three agents and carried on. "Well come on Blair, shooting cans and bottles is better than getting high and drunk." She gave him a withering look.  
"I never actually did... I only hung out with them cos Hunter liked me."  
"Hunter Scot?" He asked.  
"Yep." She smirked.  
"You were more than friends weren't you?" he questioned.  
"More like friends with benefits." She said looking down at her hands, blushing. She looked up and caught McGee staring at her. "What?" She mumbled.  
"So Cody, where exactly were you between the hours of 0300 and 0400?" Tony asked.  
"I told you. I snuck out to go see Blair, but she wasn't home." Then he turned to Blair. "I texted you." She paused for a moment, then reaching into her pocket, pulled out her phone. Flipping it open she opened her inbox, wincing she looked up. "Sorry, oh no messages. Wait... Just one, no eleven from Chrissy and two from Janey." At their confused expressions she explained. "Janey's like my younger sister, she's still at the house." She bit her lip. "She's 8, we look really similar though." She smiled, turning her phone around to show them a picture with the younger girl. They did look identical, both had hazel coloured eyes and the same chocolate brown hair, the only difference was that one had a nose piercing.  
"You had a nose piercing?"  
"Did." She corrected. "I had to take it out at school and it closed over."  
"Oh what a shame." McGee said a sarcastic note in his voice. She smiled sweetly at him  
"No texts from you." She glanced at Cody who paled and a panic stricken look crossed his face. Blair turned in the seat she was sitting on to look him in the eye. She asked the question she dreaded the answer to. "You didn't did you? You couldn't have..." he looked at her and pain filled her eyes.  
"I came back and he was dead. She was sitting there; the gun was lying on the floor. I was so angry, I lost control. She'd killed him-"  
"So you shot her." She snapped.  
"Blair, hear me out." She looked at him pointedly "She shot him..." he trailed off.  
"Just tell me."

"I did it. I shot her." He whispered, putting his head in his hands. Tony's eyes widened slightly but he came around behind the seat Cody was sitting on. Cody stood up willingly, looking at Blair sorrowfully . "You are under the arrest for the murder of Nicole Gregg. Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one will be appointed to you..." He recited getting his cuffs out.  
"Wait." Blair said, standing up. Tony stopped and Cody looked at her and she continued.  
"Why?" she breathed.  
"For you Blair. I did it all, everything, for you." He replied and tears welled up in her eyes. She sat back down as Tony led him away towards the interrogation rooms. She didn't know what to think, she couldn't believe it. Why was everything happening to her? Everything did. Everything unfair, nothing was fair. Well life isn't fair is it?

She'd lost her Romeo and all he'd done was for is Juliette.

**I actually like the ending hehe :P**

**Review please!**

**Willa xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooo(:**

**So I finally got this written. Thanks to my two reviewers Mysticgirl101 and EmilyAnnGibbs. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

Blair sobbed into her arms. She was confused. She didn't know why this had to happen. To her of all people. Hadn't she already had the worst in life? Why was it fair that she got something else that would ruin everything? The room was silent. She couldn't tell if it was empty or people were just staring at her, sympathetically, seeing her pain but perhaps not understanding it. They didn't get how he'd saved her. He'd saved her from everything. Everything in her life was okay when she was with him. She'd forget it all as she lay wrapped up safely in his arms.

"Blair..." she heard someone say softly but she ignored them. They put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, her head still buried in her arms. She heard them sigh and she suddenly felt slightly bad. She slowly lifted her head, blinking and rubbing her now bloodshot eyes. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
"It's okay... It wasn't your fault." Tim murmured.  
"I never said it was..." she gave a half smile. He rolled his eyes at the teenager.  
"You wanna go home?" he asked and she nodded, standing up. Then she stopped, turning to look at him.  
"Don't you have paperwork?" remembering back to the other night when she'd been here.  
"I can do it tomorrow."  
"Really? I don't mind staying..."  
"It's fine." He said and she shrugged in response.  
"Suit yourself."

As they were walking towards the elevator he glanced at her. "I rang the foster house earlier." Her head snapped up.  
"What. Why?" she spluttered.  
"I do have to get custody over you. You can't just live with me." He explained.  
"What so I have to go back there?" She asked.  
"Yeah. We're going there tomorrow morning." She sighed.  
"So I have to get all my stuff?"  
"Wasn't that all at the O'Neil's?"  
"No. I didn't take much to theirs. They said they would buy me stuff... What a joke." She said as she stepped into the elevator, and leaned against the back wall. Pulling out her cell phone she checked the eleven messages Chrissy had sent her. Reading them she cursed under her breath then looked at Tim. "What time are we going tomorrow?"  
"0930." He replied. "Why?"  
"Chrissy's back at the house! Her foster mom managed to get pregnant."  
"That's good isn't it?"  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Blair?"  
"No. It's good. It means I can see her tomorrow." She said, before he could say anything else.  
"Okay then..." he said as they walked towards his car.  
"Was she mad?" Blair asked in a worried tone.  
"Who?"  
"Mrs Nichol."  
"No, she sounded concerned actually."  
"Oh." She fell into silence.

As they were driving back to Tim's apartment he brought up the subject of school.  
"Really?" she said in a whiny tone.  
"Really."  
"I don't want to go back to the same school."  
"That's fine. Theres a school a ten minute walk from my place." He told her.  
"What's it like?" She asked suddenly interested.  
"I don't really know. It's just a small school."  
"Oh okay." She smiled.  
"Is takeout alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah that sounds good."  
"Any preferences?"  
"Nope." She said.  
"Chinese okay?" he asked.  
"Yep." She replied, opening her phone as it dinged to signal a message.

They arrived back at McGee's apartment 20 minutes later; Blair had remained silent for most of the ride back, lost in thought. They ate together, without talking much. Blair stared into space after she had finished, McGee watched her carefully as he cleared away the food.  
"Can I use the shower?" She asked, looking over at him.  
"Of course." He said. "There's a towel in the cupboard you can use."  
"Thanks." She replied quietly, getting up from her seat and making her way into the bathroom.

Half an hour later she emerged, towelling her hair. She'd found one of his tee-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. "You don't mind do you?" she asked when she caught him looking. He smiled at her.  
"No."  
"Can I check my Facebook quickly?"  
"Yeah. I'll take the couch again tonight." He told her.  
"No it's okay. I don't mind. I'll take it."  
"I'll be staying up late writing tonight anyway."  
"Fine." She sighed, sitting down at the desk. Tim was surprised when she logged off only 5 minutes later.  
"Done already?" he asked. She nodded, and then yawned.  
"Well I'm gonna go to bed." She said. Yawning again. He nodded at her as he sat down at his new typewriter. She rubbed at her eyes as she got into bed. Lying on her back she stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Mom." She whispered, blinking back tears. Then closing her eyes, turned onto her side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Blair woke in the morning to a slight headache. Sitting up she reached out for her phone. Finding it in the dark, she flipped the top open to check the time. 0815. She sighed. She really didn't feel like dealing with Mrs Nichol today. The fuss she would cause was plain unnecessary and Blair couldn't be bothered listening to her rant. Finally, she got out of bed slowly and made her way into the bathroom. Brushing her hair she plaited it away from her face and then winced at the bruise on her cheek and rethought. She left it down, trying to hide the mark Craig had made. She brushed her teeth quickly before going back into the bedroom and pulling the same pair of jeans on.

McGee looked up from his computer as he heard the bedroom door open. He smiled gently at the teenager who returned the smile. "Can we get there early?" she asked.  
"What's the hurry?"  
"I want to see Chrissy." She replied as if it were obvious.  
"Oh. Sure." He replied, turning his computer off. "You hungry?"  
"No." She shook her head and made for the door. McGee quickly grabbed his car keys and hurried after her.

Blair ran a hand through her hair as she thought about The House. She was happy about seeing Chrissy and Janey, but the thought of going back again was slightly daunting. It was the place where half her memories had been made. The place where she had spent most of her messed up life.

**Next chapter up soon hopefully. Have a History essay to write and exams are coming up.**

**If you have any ideas or anything...**

**Please review!**

**Willa xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews... Keep em' clean. **

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter quite a bit and think this is my best chapter. I don't know haha, let me know what you think.**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS**

**Enjoy xx**

The drive to the foster house was quiet. McGee concentrating on his driving and Blair staring out the window. Blair broke the silence, startling McGee slightly. "You don't have a girlfriend or anything do you?" She asked.  
"Nope."  
"Oh. Okay." She held back a laugh. Then pulled a face as McGee parked the car outside The House. It was an older place. The paint peeling and the roof had a bit of rust on it. Other than that it looked quite homely. Well at least that's how it came off to McGee. His head snapped up as he heard a squeal. He looked up in time to see Blair running towards a blonde haired girl. They hugged and then Blair followed her inside. Leaving McGee standing outside, looking up at the tall building. He sighed, but followed the two inside. The first room, the living room, was decorated nicely. With big couches and a couple of children were scattered throughout the room. Blair and the blonde haired girl he'd guessed as Chrissy were nowhere in sight. "Can I help you dear?" he heard a female voice ask. He turned around to face an elderly lady, possibly in her late 50's. He smiled at her. "I'm Tim McGee. Here about Blair Taylor." He told her and she smiled warmly at him.  
"Oh yes, we spoke on the phone. I'm Tina." She held her hand out to him and he took it, shaking it.  
"I don't exactly know where she's gone off to..."  
"I expect her to be up in her and Chrissy's room."  
"Chrissy's blonde right?" he asked.  
"Yes. Poor girl. She was doing well with that family." She frowned. "Anyway, come in here and I'll go get Blair." She smiled again, taking him into a room, a desk covered in papers and bits and pieces was in the middle. He sat down at one of the chairs to wait, looking around at the walls where there were photos of the children that were here or had been here in the past.

Blair ran up the stairs after Chrissy. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked as Chrissy slammed the door and locked it behind her. "Pack your bag. Hurry!" she said quickly.  
"What. Why?" Blair asked, confused.  
"I've already got mine. Come on Blair. You can't honestly want to go with him?"  
"But I do Chrissy..."  
"No. You don't." She denied. Then when Blair stayed still grabbed her bag and began chucking Blair's stuff into it. "Chrissy!" Blair said loudly, grabbing onto her arm.  
"I _want _to go. I want a family. A real one that cares. I'm sorry Chrissy... I can't do this." She let go of her arm and moved back over to the door, unlocking it. It opened shortly after, a grumpy looking Mrs Nichol standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Blair looked at Chrissy, who sank down to sit on the bed, looking at the floor. Then she turned to face Mrs Nichol again and shrugged.  
"Do you need something?" Blair asked, rudely.  
"I need you to come with me."  
"No."  
"Don't use that tone with me young lady." She stared at Blair who glared witheringly back.  
"Fine." Blair huffed. Walking to the door. She gave one last glance over her shoulder at Chrissy who kept her head bowed. Blair reluctantly followed Mrs Nichol down the stairs and into her office room. She had been in here many times. Every time a new family. Ready to meet her, to take her to a new home and start a new life. This time, she realised, might be the last time she would take a seat in this room and plaster a smile on her face.

It was like a routine. She'd let Mrs Nichol lead her into the room, and then she'd shake hands with her new family. She'd answer questions, smile brightly and pretend to be the perfect child that she wasn't. This time was different. What she did felt real. The smile was genuine. The answers truthful. She was being her real self. She no longer had to pretend.

The longer they were in the room the happier she began to feel. She was free, almost. As she left Mrs Nichol's office she felt a huge weight be lifted off her shoulders. The only thing she felt bad about was Chrissy. She was leaving her. The last time she'd left someone the outcome had been life or death. It had almost killed her. She had been in a whirlpool of grief for months. She'd drifted through life in a depressed state. Then she met Chrissy. Her parents had both been sent to jail on drug charges. She'd come to The House in a broken state. Like Blair was. They'd locked eyes and a shock had jolted Blair awake. Out of her despair. Her happiness had been on the rise. Until she'd moved in with the O'Neil's. They'd beaten those happy feelings from her body. Leaving her feeling shattered and numb.

Chrissy was with her perfect family, and she was the perfect child. She didn't get smacked around. Blair sighed as she entered her and Chrissy's room. Her clothing was scattered throughout the room and Chrissy was nowhere to be found. She knew her best friend had a fiery streak, like her. Blair turned as she heard soft footsteps behind her. Janey stood in the hall, looking at her with her big brown eyes. Her lip quivered and she fell into Blair's arms who hugged her tightly, blinking back tears. "Why do you have to go?" Janey asked in a whisper.  
"I'm sorry Janey. I wish I didn't."  
"But you don't have to."  
"I want to though."  
"But I need you." Janey said, almost in tears.  
"You still have me." Blair whispered.  
"If you ever need me, I'm here for you okay?" Janey nodded slightly. "I'll come visit you." Blair said, in hopes to cheer the eight year old up.  
"Do you want me to help you pack?" she sniffed.  
"Yeah, that would be great." Blair smiled gently. The two slowly began picking up Blair's clothing that had been thrown around the room. Blair sighed unhappily as she made her way to her bedside table. She picked up the photo frame that contained a photo of her and her mother. Blair was 8 then. The same innocent age as Janey was now. The two were smiling. No signs of death behind her mother's eyes. They were bright, lit up. Instead of the cold staring eyes she had seen when she walked in on her dead picked them up and carefully put them in her bag.

Then she pulled out her suitcase from her wardrobe and packed all her clothing into it. 20 minutes later and the two girls had finished. Blair looked around, taking in every last bit of it. She sniffed. She wanted Chrissy. She knew that the blonde was angry at her, but it wasn't as if she hadn't left before. But this time was different. Even Blair knew it. She wouldn't be coming back. This would be the last time she stood in this very place. She turned to face Janey and hugged her tightly. The younger girl wrapped her arms around her waist. Blair kissed the top of her head before pulling away and grabbing her bag and suitcase. "Blair." She heard someone say shakily and turned just in time as Chrissy pulled her in for a hug. Blair could feel her tears soaking her shirt. "Chrissy. I'm not gone. I'm just leaving. I'll come visit." Blair murmured as a few tears escaped her own eyes.

"You better." She said back.  
"I promise."  
"Cross your heart." Chrissy ordered and Blair did. Janey let out a sob and Blair squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted this to be easy, on everyone. Maybe she wasn't making the right decision. Maybe she should just stay. But she couldn't. She had to move on. And like she'd told them, she would visit. She wouldn't just disappear. So picking up her bags she made her way out the door and down the stairs, leaving Chrissy holding a distraught Janey in their room.

She trudged down the stairs and stood outside Mrs Nichol's office as Tim was still in there filling out forms and such. She knocked on the door uncertainly and the older woman opened it, smiling kindly at Blair. "Come in dear." She said, holding the door open for her. She left her bags at the door and sat back down, plastering a smile on her face. "Now Blair, I need you to sign this." Mrs Nichol pointed at a blank line on a piece of paper covered in words that she had no intention on reading. As Blair took the pen to the paper Tina sighed. "Blair. You're meant to read it first."  
"Why. I want to go. I don't really care what it says." Tim gave her a warning glare but she ignored him. Signing the paper and giving it back to Mrs Nichol who shook her head slightly. "Okay, you can go now."  
"What. So it's like official now?" Blair asked.  
"Well no. We still have to wait for the judge."  
"Oh. When do we know?"  
"Hopefully next week." He replied, not that he really had a clue. After all he hadn't ever been in this situation before. He thanked Mrs Nichol who smiled warmly at him and moved around and hugged Blair. "You be good." She warned and Blair nodded. Tim picked up one of Blair's bags and she picked up the other. As they made their way out the front door Blair could feel everyone's eyes on her and she hurried out. But before she got in the car she turned and looked up at the proud building and smiled sadly. Looking up at her bedroom's window she saw Chrissy staring down at her. She lifted her hand in a wave and Chrissy waved back, wiping her eyes. "Can we just go?" Blair asked as she got into the car. Tim looked at her but pulled out onto the road and began the drive back home.

Home. It was weird to think of. A permanent home. Somewhere she could go and call home.

Home sweet home.

**Next chapter up in the next couple of ideas. I think I know where this is heading, not sure on how many more chapters. Gonna try and go for 20+ Hmmm we'll see...**

**Review please! And please keep them clean or I'll report you.**

**Thanks,**

**Willa xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They help keep me going...**

**Hehe fanfiction is unblocked at school so I spend my Computers class reading fanfic... Cos I'm cool like that...**

**Anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS Lalala...**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

"When am I going to start school?" Blair asked quietly.  
"I can ring the school later if you'd like." He replied.  
"Can we go there on the way... home?"  
"I don't think anyone will be there on a Sunday afternoon. She bit her lip.  
"Can we just go see anyway?"  
"Sure." He said. Knowing she wouldn't give up.

They pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. The school was small, but nice. Blair instantly liked it. The school she had gone to previously was huge; she was invisible to most people. The office lights were brightly lit and Blair literally dragged Tim over to the door. They entered and the office lady, Miss Roberts looked up and smiled. "Hello. What can I do for you?" Blair gave Tim a pointed look and he moved forward. "Hi. I'm looking to enrol my... Daughter."  
"Oh okay." She smiled and rummaged through a drawer. "Just fill these out. The principal isn't in today, but you are more than welcome to come tomorrow." She addressed the last bit to Blair. She took them into a room with a table and a couple of chairs then left them and went back out to her own desk. "Do you want me to fill it out?" She asked after a few minutes of Tim looking at one of the papers. He looked at her. "You have to choose your subjects and stuff." She grabbed the sheet eagerly. Scanning the list she ticked the 6 she wanted to do: Maths, English, Biology, Physics, Chemistry and History. "You like science?" Tim asked.  
"Yeah. I don't mind it." She smiled. "It's what I took at my old school, so may as well not start anything new."  
"Ah right." He replied as she handed back the form. He signed the last couple of papers and filled out his information, he was slightly unsure on how to answer one thing. "Blair?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to be known as Blair Taylor or Blair McGee?" She sighed and chewed on her lip. She'd always been Blair Taylor but Blair McGee had a nice ring to it. "Uh Blair McGee's fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!" she snapped and he stood up, Blair copied him and they walked back out into the office. The young woman looked up and smiled at Blair who gave an awkward smile back. "If you get here early tomorrow I'll have another student show you around and I'll be able to give you your timetable then."  
"Yeah, okay." Blair agreed.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning then," She paused to look at the paper. "Blair."  
"Yep. That's me." She laughed softly.

Blair smiled happily as she lay in the darkness that night, Tim and her had spent the rest of the day shopping for food and school supplies that she didn't already have. She'd set her alarm for 0600 and for once was actually looking forward to going to school. Her thoughts drifted to Janey, and she frowned as she remembered the upset, innocent little girl. She hoped Chrissy had managed to comfort her. Blair was the only person Janey had trusted. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes and buried her head underneath the pillow. She wasn't going to do this, cry herself to sleep. It had been a while since she'd done that, she thought of it as a sign of weakness. That's what people had told her anyway, so she now refused to let it happen. She didn't want to show that weakness. Ever.

Her alarm woke her up with a start and she groaned. Fumbling around for her phone. Turning it off, she sighed at the quietness of the morning. Getting up she unzipped her suitcase and pulled the first things out. Not really caring what she looked like she pulled on the pair of black jeans and pink flowery top. Wait. What? She threw it back down with a look of disgust on her face. Where an earth had she gotten that from? Then she remembered. She'd bought it for Chrissy earlier in the year for her birthday but had completely forgotten about it as Chrissy had been out of town. She dug through her bag until she found something she liked. She ended up wearing a simple yellow tee shirt. She put on a bit of makeup, and left her hair out, wavy. She was in the middle of buttering a bit of toast when Tim came out from the shower, dressed in a suit. Blair let out a laugh. "You really have to wear that every day?" she giggled.  
"Every day apart from Sunday. Now I have to leave for work, but there's a bus that goes from your school to the Navy yard."  
"And how exactly am I meant to get up to your floor? It was hard enough the other night." McGee thought for a moment.  
"Text me when you arrive and I'll come get you." He said writing down his number for her. She slipped it in her pocket and he picked up his car keys before hurrying out the door. "Bye..." Blair said to herself, sighing. She was used to being left alone. Half an hour later she checked the time and she herself hurried out the door. Grabbing her bag on the way out.

Setting out in a brisk walk she breathed in the misty air that surrounded her. At spring the morning was chilly, the sun rising, casting a warm glow onto the pavement. She exhaled, watching her breath slowly fade away and smiled. It was lovely how beautiful the small things were in life. If you looked hard enough, life truly was a beautiful thing. She looked at her phone. One message, from Janey. She sighed as she opened it. She'd only been officially gone for a day.

_I miss you _The text read. Blair struggled to write the reply. _I'll come see you tomorrow okay? _Then she regretted it. She had no way of getting there and didn't want to have to ask Tim for a lift. She shook her head. She could figure it out tomorrow.

She arrived at her new school with plenty of time to spare. She entered the office building and was greeted by the same lady as yesterday. "Oh. Hello Blair." She said looking up and removing her glasses, Blair smiled in greeting. Then saw the tall red head leaning against the desk. Miss Roberts stood up and came around between them. "Blair this is Georgia Burrows, Georgia this is Blair McGee. She will be in your form class and you share almost all the same subjects."  
"Hi." Blair held out her hand to the other girl who stared at it, her own hand not moving from her phone. Blair pulled her hand away. _**We can work on that **_she thought.  
"Hello. You can call me Georgie."  
"So shall we go to class?" Blair suggested and Georgie scoffed.  
"I need to go find my boyfriend first. He has something for me." Blair felt a pang of sadness hit her and she swallowed.  
"Okay." She said shakily and followed the red head outside.  
"So you're a science geek?" she asked as they walked side by side across to a class room. Blair chewed her lip,  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
"That's cool I guess. You don't cheer do you?" she looked at her, almost like she was interested but that quickly faded when Blair shook her head.  
"No. But I'm taking you do?"  
"Yeah, I'm captain."  
"Oh. That's cool." Blair said despite the fact she absolutely hated cheerleading.  
"You play any sports?"  
"Not really. I've never really had the opportunity." Blair looked away.  
"Okay..." Georgie replied, confused.  
"I'm a foster kid." She saw Georgie roll her eyes.  
"Really." She looked her up and down.  
"Yep. Well I was. I found my real dad so now I live with him." She smiled and Georgie returned it, half heartedly. "Can I have my timetable?" Blair asked, seeing the piece of paper she was holding. She nodded and handed it to her. Opening it she read through today's classes. School started at nine and went to three. She had all three sciences today and math. She groaned. "Bad day?" Georgie asked.  
"All sciences." Blair moaned and Georgie nodded knowingly.  
"I know what it's like."  
"Are you actually in most of my classes."  
"All but one. You do History, I do French."  
"I've never been good at languages." Blair laughed and Georgie smiled, holding a door open for her.

Blair watched Georgie and her boyfriend from a distance. Thinking about her and Cody she didn't even notice a small girl with mouse-brown hair approach her. "Hello. You must be new. I'm Katie."  
"I'm Blair, Blair McGee." She replied, smiling at the energetic girl who suddenly reminded her of Janey. "Well I'm taking it Georgie has ditched you."  
"No. She's just over there with her boyfriend."  
"She's ditched you." Katie laughed.  
"Really? Man, I actually thought we had a chance." Blair grinned.  
"Nope. No one does with her. May I see your timetable?"  
"Sure." Blair said, handing it over.  
"We have all the same subjects." Katie exclaimed and Blair raised her eyebrows.  
"Really?" Blair asked.  
"Science all the way." She grinned. Blair smiled back, knowing that she'd found a friend.

When the bell finally rang Georgie, seeing her with Katie shrugged to her boyfriend and followed him out. Blair looked at Katie and laughed. "I've defiantly been ditched." Katie nodded.  
"Told ya so." She said, dragging her to the science block where they were going to endure almost three whole hours of science.

Blair gave a dramatic sigh as the two made their way into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. Sitting down at a spare table, the two girls began picking their way through their food.

Blair took a swig of water and pulled out the pages of homework she'd been given. Getting out a pen she began writing down the answers until she felt Katie staring at her. "What?" She asked blankly.  
"You're keen!" Katie replied, nodding towards the sheet of paper.  
"Well more time on Facebook later." Blair shrugged, smiling slightly.  
"Not a bad idea actually." Katie said, pulling her own worksheet out. "What's your Facebook?" She asked after a moment's silence.  
"Blair Taylor…" Blair trailed off awkwardly.  
"Taylor? I thought it was McGee?" Katie looked confused.  
"Yeah it is." Blair nodded before continuing, "Recent name change."  
"Oh. Did your mom get married?" Katie questioned and a cold shock shot through her.  
"No." She replied, sharper than intended. The pain in her eyes obvious.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Katie said apologetically.  
"It's okay, I'm sorry." Katie smiled at her, curious. "It's just me and my… Dad now."  
"Oh." Katie said again and it was obvious she wanted to know.  
"I'll tell you, just not in here."  
"We could go outside?" Katie suggested, looking out the window, Blair smiled and started packing up her work. Shouldering their bags, the two girls walked out into the hazy sunlight. They ended up sitting leaning back against a big oat tree. "So, I was a foster kid, since I was eight after I found my mom who had over dosed on cocaine." Katie looked slightly horrified but Blair continued. "I've been in so many foster homes, I've lost count. The worst one was my last one, which was my breaking point. I'd been able to deal with most but this one, no. They would beat me and starve me. I ran away on Friday night, my mom told me about my dad, like his name and stuff. I hadn't cared about it until now, but I tracked him down and ended up at NCIS. Then the next morning my foster parents came and got me. I had to go with them. Craig hit me to the point of unconsciousness. My dad's team saved me, well Tony and Ziva. They wouldn't let my dad come inside... Just in case I guess."  
"Wow. I'm so sorry." Katie said, speechless.  
"It's okay. Honestly. I'm okay with it now." She replied and Katie hugged her.  
"That's not the point."

Blair sighed as the bell rang and they started walking to their History class. She didn't mind History, she quite liked learning about what had happened in the past. She wasn't one of those people who was ashamed by their past. But, if offered the chance to forget it, she'd take it.

**Hope it was okay :)**

**Next chapter up in a couple of days.**

**Review please! and keep it clean!**

**Willa xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys want to shoot me right?**

**Fair enough. I haven't uploaded in over a week. Waaahhhh. Sorry :(**

**Studying for silly exams, and have had no time to write which sucks...**

**Anyway this chapter is really bad. I'm not satisfied with it, but you guys deserved something so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

Tim sat at his desk, staring at his computer blankly. He had been for the past 20 minutes. "Hey Probie?" Tony asked.  
"What?"  
"How's Blair?"  
"She's fine, at school."  
"You've sent her to school already?" Tony said with a disapproving look.  
"She wanted to go." Tim protested.  
"Sure..."

They had gotten no phone call to tell them they had a case today, it was just another boring, paperwork filled day. Tony had been throwing screwed up bits of paper at the rubbish bin and it was driving Ziva "Up the hall," as she had said, then grumbled when the two men had corrected her. Tim looked at the time in the corner on his computer, 15:07. Blair would of finished school now, and would, hopefully, be on her way to NCIS. He looked up as he heard someone approaching and couldn't help but smile as the perky Goth made her way from the elevator to his desk. "When do I get to meet her?" Abby said, as soon as she came to stand in front of McGee's desk.  
"When she gets here if you want."  
"Yay!" Abby replied, her eyes lighting up, like a child's would walking into a candy store. "How did you not know you had her?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and he glared at her.  
"I didn't know Michelle was pregnant. She left town suddenly."  
"Oh. Well still, the poor thing." Abby was cut off as Tony's phone rang; he answered it and noted something down on paper before hanging up. "We gotta case." He sighed and stood up, Ziva following his lead. Tony turned back to McGee. "Come on Probie. Let's go..." He looked between Tony and Abby. "What's wrong Timmy?" Abby questioned.  
"Blair's meant to get her soon, and she was going to text me when she got here."  
"I can go down and wait for her." Abby grinned. Tim looked at Abby sceptically.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes McGee we'll be fine!" and at his still unsure face she pushed him towards where Tony and Ziva stood waiting for him. He then noticed Ziva had gotten hold of the car keys and he groaned, not looking forward to the trip to the crime scene at all.

Blair sighed as she lent her head against the bus's window. She'd already been given an essay to write for English, along with the rest of the class who had protested against the idea which surprised Blair. You never argue with the teacher... Even if you hate them. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Tim telling him she was nearly there. He replied a couple of minutes later saying that he was at a crime scene and someone called Abby would be there waiting for her. _Great,_ Blair thought. A babysitter...

The only problem, Blair realised as she stood on the bottom floor of the building was that she had no idea whatsoever on what Abby looked like. Despite the fact she had no idea who she was looking for the perky forensic scientist obviously knew what she looked like, as in a split second she was being hugged fiercely by someone a lot taller than her. "Hi?" Blair asked as if it were a question.  
"Hi! You must be Blair right?" she said cheerfully before stepping back to look at her. "You really don't look that much like Timmy, just the eyes." Blair raised her eyebrows at the nickname but smiled anyway. "I look more like my mom." Abby smiled back, before leading the way back to her extremely high tech lab. Blair stood around awkwardly for a bit before settling down at a table and starting her homework, biting the top of her pen as she thought.

When Tim finally got back from their latest crime scene he expected to find Blair up in their bullpen. "Where's Mini McGee?" Tony asked coming up behind him.  
"With Abby I'm guessing, hoping." He added.

When he got down to Abby's lab, box of evidence in his hands, he instantly looked around for Blair. He noticed her, perched on a chair leaning over a sheet of paper, pen poised. She looked up and smiled as he came in. Abby glanced over at him and smiled slightly from her place at her computer. He put the box of evidence on table Blair was working at. She looked over, curiously trying to see inside. "You ready to go?" He asked her.  
"Yep." She said, jumping up. She hurriedly packed up her school work before bouncing over and giving Abby a hug. Then she turned around and grinned. McGee stopped, slightly confused. Then he clicked. "You didn't, did you?" Abby nodded, she too was now grinning. "You did..."  
"She finished it in like five minutes!" Abby said and Blair cocked her head to the side.  
"You're kidding. You can actually drink that stuff?" Blair nodded furiously.  
"It is seriously the best stuff ever."  
"Caf-Pow!?"  
"Yes! Are you telling me you don't like it?"  
"I can't stand it." He replied and she pulled a face. McGee sighed, giving Abby a look. Blair took the hint and hurried back over. "I wrote an essay in just under an hour. That stuff is like the healthy version of drugs." She laughed before continuing. "Tony here?" she asked. McGee rolled his eyes and nodded as his teenage daughter ran out of the room. He listened to Abby chatter on about Blair for a couple of minutes before bidding her goodbye and leaving himself.

Tony grinned as Blair came hurrying into their bullpen, McGee-less. "Hey Mini-McGee."  
"Hi." She grinned back. She turned as Tim came up behind her, moving around her to sit at his desk. Tony looked over at Gibbs empty desk then at Ziva. "You seen the boss?" he asked her.  
"No, I have not." She said, dialling a number into her phone. He nodded, thinking.  
"You met Ducky yet Blair?"  
"Nope. Nor have I met... Palmer is it?" Tony chucked.  
"Who told you about the autopsy gremlin?" Blair paused before continuing.  
"Abby."  
"Ahhh right." Before noticing the empty seat behind Gibbs's desk. Glancing around herself she walked over, sitting herself down and putting her head in her hands watched the three agents 'work'. A matter of merely 10 minutes later, she jumped in her seat as someone cleared their throat from behind her. "Oh..." she said, jumping up as Gibbs came around to his desk. He narrowed his eyes at her, but there was no doubt about the small glint in them as he looked at her. She gave a small smile as she moved around to sit by McGee. A couple of hours later Blair sighed heavily. She had to admit, she was bored. Bored out of her mind. Bored to the point of death. To simplify... She was very, very bored. McGee looked at her, sensing the sense of boredom he looked at her apologetically. She gave him a withering glare from her place on the floor. "Does anyone have a book?" She asked like she didn't really want an answer. She jumped slightly as a book was thrown her way and hit the ground with a thud. She looked at it quizzically as she picked it up. "Deep Six by Thom E Gemcity?" She sat up from her lying position.  
"Yes." Tony looked over at her, "It's who you think it is." Her eyes widened slightly and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling something down, she gave a confused look. "Wait..." she said and wrote something else down. "No. You wrote this?" She asked Tim.  
"He did. He wrote it about us." Ziva called over to her as she typed something else on her computer.  
"Oh my god. You didn't did you? That's like..."  
"Like what."  
"Writing what you want to happen with the characters!" She paused, giggling madly. "That's like writing fan fiction..."

**Oh I'm so funny ;)**

**Review please!**

**Next chapter up soon. The more the reviews, the faster I write :P**

**Willa xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi c:**

**Wrote this today so decided to post it to make up for not posting in like over a week.**

**I really tried not to let this happen, but my life is pretty awful at the moment so this fits. I have the story line for the next couple of chapters so they will be up hopefully in the next week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS, nor do I promote the use of drugs/alcohol or suicide. If you are feeling this way at all, please do not hesitate to message me or reach out for help. You are wanted 3**

**Read and review!**

Enjoy xx

Blair smiled as she left their apartment the next day. Not only was the weather lovely but she was also happy as she'd finished her English essay yesterday afternoon, fuelled purely on Caf-Pow! So she could hand it in early today. Her smiled faded as she remembered her promise to Janey. She sighed, looking around. Then her smile returned as she noticed a sign on the side of a fence. Just what she needed. A yard sale. And there, sitting in the middle of the lawn... Was a bike. Quickly crossing the road she walked down the driveway of a small whitewashed house. Instead of going through the gate that she hadn't noticed at the front of the house she stepped over a small hedge separating the drive from the garden. She approached the young man who was sitting on a lime green chair reading a book. "How much do you want for the bike?" she asked as he turned to face her. He smiled kindly at her, almost sympathetic. She seemed to send out the 'foster kid vibe' to everyone she met. She shook it off as he spoke to her, "How much do you have?" He asked, reversing the question. She shrugged, but pulled out her wallet from her bag to check. "Like 10 bucks." He smirked.  
"Oh... I don't know if that's enough love. It's a very special bike." Blair scoffed. Sure it was... The pale blue paint was flaking and well, it wasn't exactly new looking, but if that was how he was going to play it... "Fine." She huffed and turned to walk away.  
"Wait." He called as she reached the gate. She paused, but didn't turn around. "You can have it." She grinned to herself, before composing herself and turning around. She pulled the money out of her wallet and passed it to him. "Thanks!" she said and he winked. As she got out of the gate, she got on her new bike and made it to school with time to spare.

School passed quickly. Her English teacher had been impressed with her handing her essay in early. Whilst the rest of her class had stared at her like she was mental. She'd ignored them. At least she wouldn't be one of the ones that were going to be up the night before it was due. After English, her thoughts had focused on Janey, she'd texted Tim at lunch to tell him she was just going straight home after school, and he'd texted back telling her he'd try get off work early. She'd rolled her eyes at the thought. As she cycled the journey to The House she smiled. She felt free as she turned onto a side street which led to the lane The House was on. She finally pulled up at the front of the building. Dropping her bike on the grass she walked/ran up the steps to the door. Opening it, she felt slightly awkward. She didn't feel welcome. The feeling certainly didn't change as everyone in the living room stared at her as if she was covered in blood and holding a knife. "Hi everyone!" she grinned and they all stared at her. Then a small girl was barrelling into her. She smiled and felt happy tears burn her eyes. Blinking them away she felt Janey grab hold of her shirt, not wanting to let go. "Janey..." Blair murmured and reached for the younger girl's hand. Janey clutched onto her hand and dragged her up the stairs. "Janey?" she asked as the little girl suddenly burst into tears.  
"I hate this." She said through her sobs.  
"Hate what?" she pried.  
"Being alone."  
"You aren't alone silly. You have me and Chrissy's here."  
"Chrissy's not here." Blair bit her lip. _No._ She thought. _It couldn't be. Could it? _Well it could be.  
"She had too many pills." Janey said, not quite understand the world of drugs. Blair's breath caught in her throat. And she herself let out a sob. As she fell to the floor something clicked. That was why she was sent back to The House. Not because her foster mom had gotten pregnant but because she had started using. Blair rubbed the tears roughly from her face. She had lost far too many people recently. She wasn't going to lose another. The next person gone would be herself. If anyone else was to go. It wasn't fair. Chrissy was a good person. Not one to be taken by the shadows. She didn't deserve death. If anyone did it was Blair. She was the one that had walked away. She was the one that saw through Chrissy. She'd left her, left her to over dose. It was her fault Chrissy was gone just as it was with Ashleigh.

She got to her feet, her tears compromising her vision; she hugged Janey quickly before running out the door and down the stairs. She must have looked a mess as she felt everyone's stares burning into her back. Picking her bike up of the ground, she got on it and biked away from the place she was never going to return to, ever. She blinked furiously as tears continued to pool in her eyes, turning everything into a blur. She hardly even noticed as her phone rang. It only distracted her for a second. It was amazing what could happen in a second. You could fall unconscious, you could die, and you could crash. Blair swore loudly as her bike hit a stone on the back road she was on. Falling heavily she let out a loud sob, not caring if anyone heard her. Her best friend was gone. She had no one. No one she could trust no body to tell her deepest secrets to anymore. No one to secretly get drunk or high with late on a Friday night. She was gone. Her person was gone, and it was her fault.

She winced and swore again as a shooting pain shot up her ankle. Holding her breath she pulled her shoe off quickly and let out a moan at the sight of her now swollen ankle. Lying down in the grass she'd fallen into she ran her hands over her face, trying to wipe away the tears, but she could still taste the saltiness as they rolled down her face. Five minutes of hopelessness later, she attempted to stand. Barely able to stand on her own two feet she grabbed hold of her bike and using it as a crutch, hobbled her way slightly further down the road. Sighing in frustration and tiredness she let out another sob. She had no idea where she was. And now the sky was turning a dark gray. The first sign of rain. "Great." She muttered.

Dropping her bike she sat down beside it, letting out a yelp of pain as her bruised ankle hit the ground as well. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she held it up in search of reception. One bar. One teeny tiny bar of reception. Going into her contacts she scrolled through until she found the one she wanted. Hitting dial she bit back a curse as it went to Tim's answer phone. Hanging up, she groaned as she felt a drop of rain splash down on her face. Redialling the number she shut her eyes tightly, praying for a miracle. Nothing again.

Rain lashed down on her, soaking her clothing through. Shivering, she didn't even notice the tears now pouring down her face. Scrolling further through her phone she hoped that Tony or Ziva had somehow magically put their numbers into her phone. She actually let out a small laugh as she saw Tony's name on her list. As she dialled the number she studied her ankle, which was now turning a purple colour. She frowned slightly. Then someone picked up and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"  
"Tony?" She cut him off.  
"Blair?" He asked. "Where are you?"  
"You can't trace a call can you?"

**Cliffhangerrrr. Kind of... **

**Review please!**

**Willa xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shalom! (; **_  
_

**Updates may be less frequent for the next week as I have exams. Starting with two, three hour exams on Thursday (English and Physics/Chemistry) Someone kill me... **

**Enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS. Also I am not a doctor so I'd really like to thank Wikipedia for the fab medical advice on how to treat a sprained ankle. **

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

_"You can't trace a call can you?"_  
"I sure can. Whose number am I tracing?" He replied and she sniffled.  
"Mine." She spoke quietly.  
"Blair?"  
"I've got absolutely no idea where I am, it's pissing down with rain and I can't walk." She reeled off quickly. Tony really didn't have any clue what he was doing without McGeek there so with Ziva looking at him, brow furrowed he ran, taking the stairs for once down to Abby's lab. "What happened?" He asked gently, then pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment, told Abby to trace the call. She too looked at him quizzically but started tracing the call. "I fell off a stupid bike. It hit a flipping rock."  
"Okay?"  
"It's a long story..." She sighed sadly. "Chrissy over dosed." He heard her cry, quietly, and made a 'go faster' motion at Abby. She nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to him. He glanced it at, thanked Abby and told Blair that he was on his way.

The rain was falling heavily when he pulled up at where Abby had said Blair was. There was no one in sight. Typical. He sighed, but got out of the car anyway.

Blair sat up at the sound of a car. She saw the two headlights come closer, and then pass her. She groaned but slowly got up. Shakily walking a few steps she saw the small red car turn the corner and continue on. She shook her dripping hair and pulled it back out of her face. Leaning against a give way sign she noticed a second car, driving slowly pull to stop. She saw a figure get out and squinting, recognised it as Tony. As she opened her mouth to yell out a huge gust of wind carried her words in the opposite direction. She groaned, and using her bike as a crutch again hopped her way towards where he stood. "Tony!" she called again and he turned.  
"Blair?" he called and she nodded, mostly to herself. He ran forward towards her and she bit her lip as she accidently put weight on her bad ankle. "You alright Mini-McGee." He asked, and she shook her head. "Can you walk?"  
"Does it look like it?" She retorted and he rolled his eyes.  
"Put the bike down." He said and she did.  
"Dude... I can't exactly put weight on it." She muttered and before she could say anything else he picked her up, bridal style and carried her towards the car. "My bike?" she asked and he nodded.  
"I'll go back for it." He smiled and she sighed.  
"I'm an idiot."  
"You are not."  
"I really am. I've been sitting out here for ages. I completely forgot about the thing called a cell phone."  
"Well..."  
"Where's Tim?" She remembered suddenly.  
"Out checking out a suspect with Gibbs."  
"Oh." She murmured as they reached the car.

Noticing her shivering slightly in the cold he turned his cars heater on before heading back into the rain to get her bike. Blair sighed as he shut the door. She groaned as she pulled her leg out onto the back seat. Then she realised she was missing a shoe. She laughed slightly, and then noticed the tears sliding down her pale cheeks. She really was a very strange child. She was selfish. She always left people in their weakest moments. Always gave up on things, never stuck them out to the end. She thought about the party she'd been invited to this weekend... She had said that she would go. But with all this... Somehow the idea of going out, dancing to loud music and having the odd drink didn't seem so fun.

As Tony pulled into his car park when they arrived back at NCIS 20 minutes later he noticed McGee and Gibbs making their way over to the elevator. Quickly getting out, he looked back at Blair, who had fallen asleep in the back seat. "Probie." He called out and McGee turned around, followed by Gibbs who looked at him almost suspiciously. Instead of yelling he waved the two agents over, not wanting to wake Blair. McGee looked completely confused when he saw Blair in the back seat. "What?" Was all he could get out.  
"Long story. She called me like an hour ago and asked me to come get her"  
"What, why?" McGee cut him off.  
"Let me finish." Tony glared at him before continuing. "Now where was I...? So I got there, well I got to the side of a road... She was there, soaking wet. She couldn't walk." At McGee's slightly panicked expression he explained, "She's done something to her ankle. She was in a hurry somewhere. Although I don't blame her." At McGee's still puzzled expression he went on, "That friend of hers, Chrissy. She over dosed." McGee looked over to where Blair was, and Gibbs frowned, having said nothing the whole time, he broke the silence. "Take her to Ducky. Get him to check her ankle." He said to both of them and they nodded. As soon as Gibbs had left McGee turned to Tony,  
"Thanks." He said and Tony gave a small smile. He moved over to the other side of the car and opened the door. Blair let out a groan as he touched her on the shoulder; not really wanting to wake her McGee winced slightly. "What?" She asked eyes half open.  
"Blair, you alright?"  
"I'm fine." She mumbled and he rolled his eyes.  
"We need to get you to Ducky." He told her and she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Why?" She asked blankly. "I'm fine!"  
"Blair, you are not fine." He said.  
"Am too."  
"Let's see you walk then." Tony challenged and she got out of the car, not putting any weight on her ankle at first. Taking a few steps she inhaled sharply. "Ow, ow, ow." She muttered with each step. "I can walk!" She said unconvincingly.  
"Really?" McGee asked, almost sarcastically.  
"Maybe not." She admitted as her leg suddenly gave out and she fell forward.  
"I don't think so." McGee smiled as he caught her, and picking her up and with Tony following walked over to the elevator.

The doors to autopsy opened with a swish and the two men, and Blair came through the door.  
"Hello Timothy!" Ducky greeted cheerfully, and then he noticed Blair. "Oh dear. You must be Blair."  
"We need you to take a quick look at her ankle." Tim said, setting Blair down on one of the autopsy tables. Ducky nodded and pulled up a chair. Tony glanced around, and grinned as he spotted Palmer over at the desk, writing up a report or filling in paperwork. The young assistant ignored him and continued filling in the piece of paper. "What happened?" Ducky asked Blair who shrugged.  
"I fell off a stupid bike, hit a rock."  
"Oh." He nodded knowingly. "That reminds me of a time when I was a young lad. You see, I was in a hurry trying to get to the woman I was with at the time." He smiled at the fond memory before continuing on with his story.

As the three went to leave after Ducky had bandaged Blair's ankle and told her it was only a minor sprain, he chucked Tim an icepack he'd found and then watched them leave and head for the elevator.

Blair sighed dramatically as she waited for Tim to bring an extra two chairs over. When he did she smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. She sat down and he passed her the icepack. "20 minutes on, 20 minutes off." He said and she nodded, placing it gingerly on her bandaged ankle. She looked at the ground, before letting her eyes travel up and stare at a small blemish in the paintwork on the wall. "You want to talk about it?" Tim asked softly and she shook her head.  
"No, that's okay."  
"Blair..." He tried again.  
"No really. I don't want to talk about it. It's my fault she's gone. Leave it at that."  
"It wasn't your fault you know?"  
"You don't know Chrissy."  
"Maybe not, but I do know you weren't the one that gave her the pills." Blair exhaled shakily at that, and returned to staring, at the ground.

_Chrissy's sudden death had broken her again. Sent her spiralling back into that swirling vortex of darkness she'd hit only once before. The question was, would she be strong enough to get out alive? Or was someone one going to have to save her._

**I'm liking Blair more myself now, and find her character easier to write now that I'm further into the story. Got great ideas all ready for writing!**

**Review please! Keep em' clean...**

**Willa xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! :)**

**Got this written today on my day off. One more exam tomorrow. Maths, ugh. But then I am freeeeee, till November anyway...**

**Have plenty of ideas on where this can go so hopefully chapter 16 will be up shortly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... **

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy! xx**

Blair sniffed, wiping her eyes as she sat, back against the locked bedroom door. She knew he was on the other side, not knowing what to say. "Blair..." he started and she rolled her eyes at the awkward tone.  
"Go away. I'm fine." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.  
"You are not fine." He heard her sob slightly. "I can't help you unless you talk to me." He told her and there was silence. Finally he heard the door unlock with a click. "I'm fine." She whispered as she opened the door. "It was my fault. I know that."  
"How was it your fault?" He asked softly and she looked at the ground.  
"I ran away." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. As if she didn't know whether to blame herself fully. "That was nothing to do with what Chrissy did Blair, I know that."  
"Yeah well it was still my fault." She replied pushing past him. He grabbed her arm,  
"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned and she glared at him.  
"Out." She snapped, pulling her arm away.  
"You aren't going anywhere." He said moving in front of the door, which she was heading for.  
"Get out of the way."  
"Blair, don't be stupid. It's late, and it's raining."  
"So?" Tim sighed and looked at her desperately. She must have noticed as she looked at the ground.  
"Sorry." She mumbled, retreating to the bedroom where she closed and locked the door behind her.

The next morning when she woke up, to the abnormal quiet she got up slowly. Noticing the dark circles underneath her puffy eyes she sighed. Brushing her hair she tied it up in a low pony tail, getting changed she simply put the first thing she could find. Not caring what she looked like. Her ankle was better; she could put weight on it for short periods of time now although it was still swollen. Leaving the apartment early she began the slow walk to school.

She groaned as she got to the school gate and saw Katie come bouncing over to greet her. "Hi Blair!" She greeted her, too cheerfully. "Hey." She replied, quieter, better.  
"You alright?" Katie asked noticing her slight frown.  
"I'm all good." Blair told her, then Katie noticed the ankle  
"Oh my gosh, what an earth happened?" She exclaimed loudly, causing a few people to stare.  
"It's a long story." Blair said, brushing her off.  
"I bet it's not! You're just saying that." Katie cut her off, smiling.  
"I fell off a bike. It hit a rock."  
"Oh." Katie quietened down a bit, then she grinned and slung her around Blair's shoulders. Blair returned the smile but it didn't quite meet the eyes.

By the time lunchtime had come around, Katie had noticed something else was wrong. "Blair... Please tell me. Please." She asked in an almost begging tone. Blair sniffed and put the pile of books she was carrying down. "My best friend killed herself. Before you ask, no I don't want to talk about it." Blair said shortly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Blair." Katie's face fell and she looked at her friend who stared, emotionlessly back at her.  
"Yeah, she overdosed." She told her, quietly but not quiet enough for Georgie to hear as she sauntered past, two other girls in tow. The taller girl stopped in her tracks and spun around to face them. One of the girls, a short black haired girl with braces gave an apologetic smile. Georgie smirked. "Who overdosed? One of your other crack head friends?"  
"Shut up Georgie." Katie warned.  
"A little birdie tells me you used to be one of those as well. Is that right...? Blair?" She narrowed her eyes.  
"You know what Georgie?" Blair started taking a step closer. "It's damn well correct. You know why that's such a good thing right now?" Georgie's eyes flickered over to the blonde next to her who bit her lip. "Cos all my, what did you call them? Crack head friends are guys. And all of them know how to throw a good punch."  
"Whatever." Georgie sniggered, but Blair wasn't done.  
"Oh yeah. That's how I learnt how to punch." She stepped closer to the cheerleader. Katie looked at her slightly worried. "Blair..." She said softly but Blair ignored her, continuing to glare at Georgie.  
Right before she was about to really fire up two guys walked past, both stopping to watch. Blair noticed one as Georgie's boyfriend, who embarrassingly had started biting his nails. Obviously Blair was a bit rougher than the average girl Georgie would pick on. The other boy had bright green eyes and the same colour of hair as Blair. "What's up?" Georgie's boyfriend asked, directing the conversation towards Georgie. She snorted before speaking. "Little miss druggie here, her friend over"  
"Shut up. You have no right. You do not tell that story. To anyone," Blair cut her off. Georgie smiled sweetly,  
"Her stupid friend overdosed."  
"Shut your mouth, shut up you stupid, ignorant, monstrous bitch." Blair yelled through her sobs, tears now falling freely down her pale face. Georgie's jaw dropped. She had never had such an insult. She swallowed trying to remain composed. She grinned at Blair who was now a complete mess. She shook her head, letting her hair fall back into place she looked around the small crowd who was watching, all stunned. Katie was the first one to snap back into reality. And putting an arm around Blair, led her back down the hallway out into the fresh air. She pulled her over to a vacant bench where they both sat, remaining silent. "Blair, that was"  
"Don't start Katie, I don't need it."  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at the ground. "I was just going to say..."  
"Well don't. Just shut up." Blair snapped, getting up, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Katie looked taken aback. "Blair please." She said as she turned to leave. Katie got up, grabbing hold of her sleeve. Blair reeled back shaking her head. "I don't need this, I can't do it." Backing up, she turned and started running across the field. Banging into a boy playing soccer she apologised before continuing, her ankle now screaming in pain. But something else in her told her to keep going. To get away from everyone.

Vaulting the small fence at the other end of the school, she cried out in pain as her ankle hit the ground. Biting down on her lip she pushed forward, running down the street. She didn't even notice the pain after a while, it numbed. Carrying on she didn't really know where she was going, she just knew that she needed someone to talk to. So it surprised her greatly when she turned up at the graveyard she hadn't been to in a few years. Slowing to a walk she wiped the tears from her face and walked down between the different headstones until she came to the one she was looking for. Made out of simple stone, it was crumbling slightly around the edges, but the name engraved on it was still prominent. Sitting down, she whimpered in pain. Pulling her phone out she winced as Katie's name came up as it rang. She didn't care. She wasn't going to answer it.

Picking at the grass in front of her she began speaking. "Hi mom." She started, quietly, looking round to make sure no one was around or no one had followed her. After reassuring herself that nobody had she continued. "So I lost someone else. Chrissy... You would have liked her. She had the same witty sense of humour as you. She was good. Chrissy was someone I could trust. She helped me after losing Ash. You remember her don't you mom? That one time we went to the park to eat and it started raining and we ran for cover. We ended up eating underneath the tower in the playground, remember?" Blair smiled, sniffling. "But yeah. Chrissy's gone. Cody too. Well not _gone _gone, but he's not exactly here anymore..." She trailed off. "I'm in a lot of trouble right now... and I don't know what to do." She let out a soft, helpless cry. Lying down on her back she shut her eyes and ran a hand over them, rubbing the tears, the pain away roughly. One hand outstretched to her mother's grave she lay, on her side, her knees tucked up to her chest she let herself cry. "I need you mom. More than ever, and you're gone." She sobbed.

_Gone. _Just like everyone else in her life. Just another person that had slipped through the cracks, leaving her more and more shattered every time. Broken into shards, like broken glass. Smashed, ugly, thrown away only to be forgotten. But everything has beauty. Sometimes when you're broken the beauty is hard to find, but if you come to think about it, sadness does have a strange sort of beauty...

**Any Private Practice fans out there might of recognized the wee rant Blair has at Georgie? **

**I love that scene, so emotional so I used it hehe**

**Review please!**

**Willa xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiiii**

**Finally got this written! Ahahah... A bit late ;) As normal...**

**So this chapter has like no Blair in it... But I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS. Gosh, I wish... :P**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

Katie paced frantically, back and forth. Eyes on her. She felt them, glaring into her. She paused as her phone vibrated, then continued. She'd lost sight of Blair almost 20 minutes ago. She blinked, ran a hand over her face. She was mad at herself for letting her go. Still pacing she began gnawing at her nails, nervously almost. "Hey. Katie isn't it?" She heard someone ask from behind her. She spun around and was lost for words. "Mat?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. Where'd the girl go?" He sounded worried, although he was trying hard to not let it show.  
"I don't know." Katie answered honestly. "I don't know. She ran off." He paused, smiling kindly at her before continuing. "Is there someone we can call? Like her family."  
"I guess. I don't have her dad's number though..."  
"Well I would say let's get it from the office but that's probably not the best idea."  
"Well not it's not." She snapped, now getting desperate. Mat pulled out his iPhone.  
"What's her last name?" He asked, tapping at his screen. She faltered but answered.  
"McGee. I don't know what her dad's name is." She frowned awkwardly.  
"Well there is a Timothy McGee that lives like 10 minutes away from here. Works at a place called NCIS."  
"Wait." Katie paused, holding up a hand."NCIS." She repeated and he nodded. "That's it." She gave a confirming nod and he double tapped. "Voila! There it is!" He turned his phone round to face her and she pulled out her own. She was midway through typing when she paused. "Won't he be at work?" She sighed.  
"Oh. Right. Um..." He fell into thought and Katie started chewing at her nail again. He looked at her before speaking, "Well won't there number be easy to find?"  
"Yeah?" He started tapping again. A minute or two later a result had shown up. Dialling the number Katie gave him a small smile. "Thanks" She mouthed at him as it rang.  
"Agent McGee" She heard someone say on the other side of the phone and she faltered, not really knowing what to say. She'd known Blair for all of like 4 days, hardly enough to actually know the person. "Hello?" He asked, and she swallowed.  
"Hi…" Her voice was shaky as she spoke; she looked at Mat who gave her a pointed glance. She nodded. "I'm Katie, Blair's friend. Well I don't really know if you could call me a friend yet. I don't really know her, but yeah." Her confidence plummeted but she continued on, thinking about where Blair was now. Even through the phone she could tell he was confused. "Yeah, um so, um" She began, stumbling over her words. "Katie?" He asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Breathe." She smiled slightly and stopped.  
"Well Blair took off." She finished.  
"What do you mean?" He asked and she could hear the worry creeping into his voice.  
"Well she had a go at another girl, Georgie. Then I took her outside where she went off at me… She ran off. And um, I don't exactly know where she is now…" She bit her lip and waited for his response.  
"Thank you. But shouldn't you be in class now?" She laughed quietly at that.  
"Study period." She smiled.  
"Oh, right." There was an awkward pause. "Thank you… Katie." He repeated.  
"Sure. Just get her to call me…"  
"I will." They bid each other goodbye and hung up. Mat turned to face her.  
"So?" He questioned.  
"I don't know. We told him, can't do much more."

I guess so…"  
"What are you thinking Mat?"  
"Well we could go after her."  
"Are you crazy!?" She was baffled.  
"You're the one that said you had a study period." She shrugged, not really seeing the point.  
"Well I have Maths, but you know I don't really care." He chuckled, dryly. This wasn't really a time for laughing. Katie stood up and he raised his head to look at her,  
"You in?" She asked. He nodded.  
"I'm in." He stood up, and then turned to face her. "What way did she go?" She laughed.  
"That way." She pointed across the field where the group of boys were still playing soccer.  
"Let's go!" He replied and headed off. When they reached the boundary fence they stopped and faced each other, both having hit a blank. She shrugged, "I know as much as you." His head tilted.  
"Not really." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Where do you reckon she'd go?"  
"Well, her mom did die…"  
"Oh." He frowned.  
"Yeah…" Katie didn't know what to say. Thoughts flew through her head, and finally she came across the right one. She smiled before speaking. "Cemetery!"  
"You lost me." He told her.  
"Her mom died. Where do you bury the, um dead." She joked without laughing, and then she frowned. "No really the thing to joke about right?" He shook his head.  
"No."  
"Well where's the nearest cemetery?" The iPhone came back out and he was tapping away again, Katie sat on top of the wall to wait. "What do you know? Found it!" He pocketed his phone and offered her a hand. She looked at him quizzically. "I know where we're going. Hopefully. Now, ladies first." She rolled her eyes but climbed the fence, waiting for him on the other side.  
"Let's go." He said, almost sounding excited as he hit the ground beside her.

As McGee hung up, he wondered what an earth had just happened. "What's up Probie?" Tony asked him from his own desk. "Oh, um nothing." He replied, too quickly to pull off the lie.  
"Really?" Tony raised his eyebrows,  
"Fine." McGee sighed. "I just got a call from one of Blair's friends, from her new school. Apparently she's run away." Tony shrugged.  
"Maybe you should check…" He said and McGee nodded, typing something on his computer. A map popped up a couple of minutes later with a ding. Running a hand through his hair, he groaned. Ziva and Tony looked over at him curiously. He nodded. "She's at a cemetery. It's only 20 minutes away. He was confused. Then he clicked. Blair's mother. Standing up he looked pointedly at Tony and Ziva, who both stared blankly back at him. "Come on?" Tony sighed. Ziva returned to her file.  
"Fine…" Tony replied, standing up. Ziva looked up,  
"Really?" She asked, directing it to Tony. He nodded, looking over at McGee as his phone rang for a second time. "Agent McGee."  
"Um, Tim, is it? It's Katie… We found Blair…"  
"Yeah, she's at a cemetery according to her phones GPS."  
"Well yeah. That's the thing."  
"Katie?" Now he was getting worried.

"She's well… we can't get near her."  
"Why?"  
"Let's just say she's not herself…" She trailed off.  
"Katie!"  
"She has some sort of knife. No idea where she got it or anything, but uh she's waving it around a bit."  
"Oh god."  
"Oh yeah…" Then there was a squeal and the phone hit the ground with a thud.  
"Katie?" He asked cautiously...

**Ooooo cliffhanger ;)**

**Review for faster upload. xx**

**Willa xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi :)**

**Sorry for such a long wait, didn't have a computer for a week then didn't have the motivation to continue. Had a weeks break and am now back on track. Don't know how many more chapters there will be. Possibly another 5 to come, will see how I go and where this takes me.**

**Also, thank you for 75 reviews! At the start of this I didn't even think I'd get that many views... Anyway,**

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own NCIS, well duh...

**Read and review!**

Enjoy xx

Blair sighed and ran her hand through her hair, blinking groggily. A stick snapped in the distance and her head shot up. A leave rustled, underfoot. Closer. She sat up from her lying position, using her hands to move backwards. "Blair?" Someone called; she recognized the voice as Katie's. Figures, she knew she was going to follow her, somehow.  
She heard the leaves from a bush over to the right of her crackle, and she looked over, spotting two sets of eyes glancing at her obviously hoping she wouldn't be able to see them. "I can see you, you know." She said, annoyed. Katie stepped out looking slightly sheepish, Matt appeared behind her, standing next to her he stared at her in a nonchalant kind of manner. She blinked up at them, knowing she looked extremely upset. All she'd wanted was some peace and quiet, away from everyone and what she got was two so called friends chasing after her. She let out a mock sigh and began picking at the grass in front of her. After a few awkward moments of silence, she glanced up, catching them looking at each other. "You okay?" Katie finally asked in a quiet voice.  
"Fine." Blair replied distantly.  
"Well you don't exactly look it." Matt joked, grinning. His smile slipped as both girls glared at him.  
"Really!?" Katie hissed and he shrugged.  
"Blair, your dad is coming to pick you up." Katie whispered, crouching down in front of her. Blair's eyes widened, "You did what!?"  
"Well, we were worried, so we called your dad at his work."  
"Great. Thanks for that." She said sarcastically.  
"We only did it as we care about you."  
"That's what you say..."  
"Well it's true."  
"Whatever."  
"Blair, don't be rude. Katie was only trying to help." Matt said causing Katie to look up at him in surprise. "I'm your friend Blair, I'm allowed to get worried about you, and after what you said to Georgie..." She trailed off.  
"Screw Georgie." Blair snapped.  
"Blair, please."  
"Shut up Katie, just leave me alone. Both of you."  
"Oi. We were trying to help!" Matt told her loudly. Katie shook her head before speaking.  
"Matt, don't." She warned but he shook his own head back at her.  
"No. She's being horrible. I'm bunking school! She better be damn grateful!" He snapped, glaring at Blair who stared back at him. Katie gasped at what Blair did next, jumping back, almost knocking Matt over in the process. He grunted but caught her, stopping her from tripping. She turned to smile at him, "Thanks." She was so caught up in the moment she almost forgot about Blair for an instant.  
"Um Katie?" He asked and she blinked quickly, a red tinge creeping onto her cheeks.  
"Yeah?" She stammered quickly.  
"Turn around." He said softly and she obliged.  
"Holy crap," She yelped as she noticed what Blair now had in her hand, a small pocket knife. "Where the hell did you get that!?" She asked Blair, her voice quavering. Her friend shrugged.  
"Stole it," Katie was taken aback but still moved forward a few steps.  
"No, don't." Blair's voice was firm, and her hand rose. Katie froze, feeling Matt's breath on her neck. Raising her hands, she moved further backwards until she reached a safe distance. She heard Matt's footsteps behind her, soft over the tidily mowed lawn. "What an earth are we gonna do?" Matt asked, "Crazy girl got a knife." She frowned at him and pulled out her old looking cell phone, going into her call log she found her last called number and hit the dial.  
"Agent McGee."  
"Um, Tim, is it? It's Katie… We found Blair…" She said in a hoarse whisper.  
Yeah, she's at a cemetery according to her phones GPS."  
"Well yeah. That's the thing." She told him with a backward glance towards Blair.  
"Katie?" He asked in a now worried tone.  
"She's well... We can't get near her."  
"Why?" He replied quickly.  
"Let's just say she's not exactly herself," She trailed off.  
"Katie!" He exclaimed.  
"She has some sort of knife. No idea where she got it or anything, said she stole it? But uh she's waving it round at us a bit."  
"Oh god.  
"Oh yeah..." Then she let out a squeal as Matt shoved her out of the way of Blair who was now on her feet, causing her to drop her phone. Her eyes widened as she saw Blair who was advancing on the pair of them, she turned round to glance at Matt who looked equally freaked out, he frowned back at her. Matt grabbed her hand suddenly and she let him drag her away. They could hear Blair pursue them for about 30 seconds before all they heard was each other's breath. She turned to face him, staring into his deep eyes. He smiled half-heartedly at her causing her to blush, again. "You alright?" He asked her and she nodded.  
"I don't know about Blair though." She said softly, he nodded.  
"Her dad will be here soon, right?" He paused trying to find the right words. "She'll be fine."  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
"I still can't believe she went after Georgie. Who does that?"  
"Ahh well she'd be the first, right?"  
"Yep, normally it's Georgie who does the tormenting."  
"Yeah." She smiled slightly, they both jolted out of their trance as they heard a screech of tires in the distance. "That must be her dad." She thought aloud, Matt shrugged in response, "Should we go see?"  
"Sure." He replied with another shrug.

McGee didn't even think about it as he chucked Ziva the car keys, she caught them one handed and smiled. Tony rolled his eyes, following her towards the elevator. His thoughts drifted to his daughter, wondering if she were okay, secretly hoping this was all some kind of practical joke. But that feeling, the tiny inkling told him that it was true. That his baby girl was out there somewhere, alone and possibly scared. He shook his head, and pressed the button that would take down to the right floor. The trip was a quiet one, the only talking being McGee directing Ziva as she wove between the traffic. Causing loud tire screeches and car horns being sounded every couple of minutes as she cut in front of them. As she turned a hard left Tony groaned from his place in the back seat. "Ziva, can you please drive like a normal person?" McGee saw her smirk but she remained silent, putting her foot down and swerving to avoid crashing into the person in front of them. As she finally pulled into the car park at the cemetery McGee breathed a silent sigh of relief, realising he'd been holding onto it through most of the car ride. The three agents all quietened as they got out of the car and walked out onto the grass where the scattered headstones were. Blair was easy to spot, sitting alongside a small, crumbling gravestone, her head in her hands. McGee looked past her, looking for Katie, who he could see standing over by a newly planted tree with a boy who looked about the same age. Katie looked over and the two locked eyes. He nodded slightly, in a sign of thanks before making his way over to Blair weaving his way through the headstones towards his daughter. He was a couple of meters away when she finally looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face blotchy from crying. He noticed the small knife in her hand which was shaking; it was Tony's obviously stolen off him at an earlier time. Turning back he saw Tony and Ziva both standing at a respectable distance, but ready in case they should be needed. Ziva nodded at him, giving him the push he needed to say something. Say something, but what? "Blair..." He started and she looked away.  
"I'm fine. I just want to be alone."  
"Blair you are not fine. You are far from it, and I'm not going to leave, not now not ever."  
"Go away." She snapped, as a she let out a sob. Moving forward further, his eyes on her hand he crouched down in front of her, "Please let me help you?" She looked down, before glancing back up at him and half smiling through the tears. "Really?" She whispered and he nodded.  
"You have my word." She looked him in the eye, warily. He smiled trustingly at her and reached out to take the knife that was still clutched in her hand; she snatched her hand back quickly. "No." She murmured. He sighed, "Blair, I know this is hard, I know you don't trust me, but I love you, I really do." Biting her lip she looked down, feeling ashamed.  
"I know." She said softly. "I just don't know if it's worth it..." She held up the small but such deadly piece of metal and studied it, not speaking. He held his hand out, waiting for her to make up her mind. She looked at him, blinking. "Fine." She muttered, placing the knife in his hand, closing his hand around it he pocketed it before holding a hand out to her, she took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. Looking over at where Katie and Matt had stood she sighed, they were gone. Probably walking aimlessly back to school where she knew they would get in trouble. As would she, she didn't think about that as she made her way, in a daze back towards Tony and Ziva who both smiled comfortingly back at her. She returned the smile, slightly. She noticed Tim return the knife she'd stolen back to Tony and winced. "Yeah, sorry about that." She murmured,  
"S'okay." He replied and she nodded. As she glanced up at Tim she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, ridding a loose eyelash, managing to get it on her finger she closed her eyes and blew it off, making a wish. Opening her eyes she watched it catch on the wind.

She leant against her dad as he led her back towards the car, casting one last backward glance towards her mother's grave. As they reached the car and climbed in, Tony and Ziva in the front and Tim and Blair in the back, she rested her head on his shoulder gingerly closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep, exhausted.

**Sorry about the awful ending, have the worlds worst cramps right now so yeah... Next chapter up soon!**

**Review please!**

**Willa xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shalom :)**

**Just a filler chapter - Chapter 19 up tomorrow hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

It was about a week later. Blair had gone back to school; Tim back to work and everything was fine. Well that's how it came off to everyone else. The thing was, it wasn't really that fine. Despite the fact that they were both happy they had barely shared two words over the past week. Conversations were civil. Awkward, a few words then silence. Evenings were spent with either Blair in the bedroom or on the computer and Tim leafing through real estate listings. Their lives were separate but together.

Tim groaned as his computer beeped telling him he'd hit a dead end on what he was in the middle of hacking. Gibbs looked up at him, eyeing him before speaking, "Problem, McGee?"  
"No boss. Well actually yeah. I've hit another dead end. These people were very security conscious." Gibbs nodded and returned to pretending to use his computer.  
"You found a house yet Probie?" Tony asked from his desk and Ziva turned to look at him.  
"You are moving?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"My apartment's not exactly big enough..." He replied as if it were obvious.  
"Ah right." Tony nodded. None of them noticed Gibbs as he searched through one of his drawers having heard their conversation. McGee jumped in his seat as a paper was thrown his way and landed lightly on his keyboard causing his computer to make an annoyed beeping sound. "What's this?" He turned to face Gibbs who looked at him.  
"Place up for sale. In my neighbourhood, thought you might like it."  
"Oh. Thanks boss." McGee thanked him, turning his focus to the advert. It was again a small two story house with a small yard in front and a cobblestone path leading up to the doorway. He read it through liking it more with every word. Until he came to the price. A bit over his budget, but probably still manageable. He decided he would talk to Blair about it later that evening. Just then his computer gave a triumphant ding as the last firewall was down and he was into the account he had been trying to hack. "I'm in Boss!" McGee exclaimed.

"Blair can you pass me that bag please?" Abby asked the teenager who was sitting doing her homework with a frustrated frown. Blair looked up from her physics work, reaching over she grabbed one of the many evidence bags and chucked it Abby's way. They continued on in silence for a moment before Abby spoke again, "You aren't speaking are you?" at Blair's confused face she continued, "You and Tim." Blair nodded.  
"Oh. Right... Yeah, not really. It's alright though, not speaking is better than yelling."  
"Aw Blair."  
"Well it's true." She said before turning back to the physics problem she was working through. Staring at it she groaned. "I swear physics is going to be the death of me."  
"What are you trying to do?" Abby asked putting down the fibres' she was processing and walking over. "Trying to find out the latent heat... Ya know." She gave a dramatic sigh.  
"But that's easy!" Abby smiled.  
"For you maybe." She grumbled, she was cut off by the lab door opening and Tim coming in.  
"You ready to go Blair?" he asked and she nodded, getting off the chair she was sitting on and packing up her stuff. "Hey, if you're still stuck tomorrow I'll give you a hand." Abby offered and Blair smiled. "Thanks."

The Goth watched as the two made their way back out of her lab. Shaking her head she returned to her pile of evidence that still needed processing.

Tim sighed as Blair ignored him, yet again on the car ride home. Pulling over he turned to look at her, stopping the car. "What?" She asked when he didn't say anything.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked straight out.  
"Who said I was ignoring you?" She questioned.  
"Well you aren't speaking to me..."  
"So?"  
"So that's kind of what it feels like."  
"Straight back at you." She said, turning her attention towards her phone which buzzed with a new message. "Blair put the phone away."  
"No."  
"Blair." He warned but she ignored him.  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"So?" She asked rudely. Simply had enough, he reached to snatch the phone out of her hand. She flinched, her hand shooting backwards, dropping the phone in the process. "So-Sorry." She stammered, going red.  
"Blair, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."  
"Yeah whatever." She muttered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Anyway, I found a house that's worth going to look at." He told her, changing the subject.  
"Oh really? What's it like?" Her face brightening up a bit.  
"Round the corner from Gibbs." He smiled slightly before continuing. "Two story. You'd have your own bedroom... Small garden. It's nice." He confirmed and she smiled.  
"When can we go see it?" She asked.  
"I was thinking hopefully on Saturday. I was going to call the real estate agent tomorrow about it."  
"Oh okay." She nodded. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before they both spoke at once. "So are you..." Blair started at the same time as Tim,  
"So how was..." She blushed.  
"You go." She managed, stuck between staying serious and trying not to giggle.  
"I was just going to ask whether you had a good day at school."  
"Oh. It was fine." She said shortly.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Fine. I got my results back on that essay. I got like a B+."  
"That's good." He smiled, hoping she thought the same.  
"Yeah. Are you going to drive...? Or what?"  
"Yep. Yeah." He muttered, starting the engine.  
"Alrighty then. And before I forget, what are we doing Saturday night?"  
"Nothing planned. Why?"  
"No reason..." She said, grinning.  
"Blair?" He pried.  
"Just Katie and I got invited to this party. Mat's friends."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked and she sensed a worried note in his voice.  
"Yes, why."  
"No reason." This time it was Tim's turn to say the phrase.  
"What don't you trust me or something?" She asked, her voice beginning to get louder. When he didn't reply she continued. "Well how is this going to work if you can't even trust me."  
"How is what?" He was slightly confused.  
"This." She said, moving her hand between the two of them. "Like you and I. It's not gonna work if you can't trust me. I can't, I won't do it."

**Hope it was okay :)**

**Review please! Hours to write - minutes to review ;)**

**Willa xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shalom.**

**Whoo! 2 chapter in 2 days!**

**Thanks for 80+ reviews! Keep em' coming. Next chapter will be them going to see the house and the party. Oh and I've got a curve ball to throw in ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

Ziva hurried out of the elevator; rushing over to her desk she felt Tony's eyes on her as she sat down. "Where's Gibbs?" She asked, almost out of breath.  
"Coffee break." He raised his eyebrows. At her nod he looked over at McGee who sat, a frown on his face staring at his computer. "Why are ya late?" he questioned.  
"None of your business."  
"Zivaaaaaaaaaa." He pestered.  
"I fell down the stairs." She muttered. Tony stifled a laugh.  
"You're late." Gibbs appeared behind DiNozzo, addressing Ziva before slapping Tony on the back of the head.  
"It will not happen again." Ziva apologised.  
"That's what you said the last time?"  
"Sorry boss."  
"Don't apologise..."  
"It's a sign of weakness" Tony and McGee finished in unison.  
"Really? Probie?"  
"Sorry..." he mumbled to Tony who grinned up at Gibbs.  
"What did I just say McGee?"  
"Yeah, boss..." he started before Gibbs phone rang out.  
"Ahhh saved by the call hmmm McGee?" Ziva laughed.  
"It's bell... Saved by the... Bell." Tony corrected. Ziva simply glared at him before changing the subject.  
"So McGee," she started and he looked over at her. "How was Blair last night?" She asked and he shrugged.  
"Seems better, she was at least talking to me. That reminds me, I gotta call that real estate agent about that house." Ziva smiled at him as he turned to his phone. It was nice to see everything he was doing for his newly found daughter she thought. She couldn't even imagine what she would do if say a teenage girl turned up at work saying she was her daughter. She shook her head and caught Tony looking at her, "What?" She asked.  
"Nothing" he replied casually going back to his computer. She rolled her eyes, but returned her focus back to her own computer.

Blair's day through school was quiet, she stuck to her usual routine of sitting at the back, keeping her head down and getting on with her work. It didn't work so well socially wise, once or twice she would glance up at Katie, who had found a permanent spot next to Matt, smiling and laughing away. But the teachers liked her for it and she was getting good results so that was that. As she dug a book out of her locker that day after school she sighed. She was tired of this. Finally pulling it out she placed it in her bag and zipped it up, swinging it round onto her back. Closing her locker she turned round, coming face to face with Katie who smiled at her. Blair looked down at her shoes before speaking, "Hey."  
"Hi." Katie greeted her softly, "You alright?"  
"Just dandy." She replied looking back up.  
"You're still coming to the party Saturday night right?" At her confirming nod Katie smiled again and turned to leave. She froze for a moment as if she remembered something, turning back around. "Hey do you want to come with me up to the animal shelter? My families looking to adopt a dog or something." Blair shrugged, slightly cautious but her love of animals made up her mind, smiling she replied. "Sure, I'd like that. How far away is it though?"  
"Oh only like 15 minutes."  
"Cool." Katie grinned and the two linked arms, making their way down the hall and out the front doors.

The walk to the shelter didn't take all that long as their talking helped pass the time. By the time they got to the shelter it was just before 1600 (4:00pm) "Are you really getting a dog?" Blair finally asked as they walked straight past the main office. "Nope." Katie smiled.  
"Then why did you lie?"  
"I work here. We need more volunteers or else the shelter's going to close." Her smile disappeared.  
"Well you didn't need to lie. You could have just asked."  
"Fine. Sorry, would you mind helping out with me for a bit  
"Of course." Blair smiled back causing Katie to laugh.  
"In that case, let me take you to Mr Miller."  
"Okay?" Blair said with a slight questioning tone.  
"Come on!" Katie whined. Dragging her back towards the main office.

Inside it was warm. Not just temperature wise, but everything about it. From the pale yellow paint on the walls which were in fact covered in photos of animals in their new homes or on the road to recovery. She smiled, walking over to the large fish tank in the corner of the room. Katie soon followed after and they stood in silence. "Um Blair." Katie soon started, tapping her on the shoulder. Spinning round she smiled at the young man standing behind her. "Hi." She grinned. He gave her a warm smile and greeted her.  
"Thank you so much for offering to help... I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name..."  
"No worries. And it's Blair. As in 'The Blair Witch Project." He grinned himself, nodding.  
"Oh yeah. Awesome movie that is."  
"I'm always in for a good ole' horror movie." Katie raised her eyebrows at the next question which came as a surprise for Blair herself, "How old are you?"  
"20." He smiled before continuing, "I've always loved animals and when I finished school I just decided this is what I want to do, so here I am today."  
"Wow, that's just amazing. What you're doing for all the animals I mean." She breathed, hanging onto his every word. "Yeah, well it hasn't been easy. As I'm sure Katie has told you."  
"Yeah. She mentioned it the other day and I said I would be all for helping out."  
"Aw well thanks for that... _Blair." _He said, emphasising her name. She blushed, but nodded.  
"So where do you want me to start?" She asked. Before he could reply Katie spoke up,  
"Well I gotta go out help with the dogs. I'll catch up with you later, yeah?" She directed to Blair and she nodded. "Yeah. See ya later." From behind her Katie grinned at her and gave her the thumbs. "Let's go. Shall we? I'll give you the tour of the place first?"  
"Sounds good." Blair gave bit her lip before smiling brightly and following him out of the room, leaving her bag on one of the chairs.

The two of them had made it to the back yard when the old horse trailer trundled up the drive and round to where they were. The animal shelters number was printed on the side of the float, a scared sounding horse whinnied from inside. The driver jumped out of the dusty pickup truck and came round to meet them. "We were called out to her earlier this afternoon. Not looking good at the moment."  
"God. You reckon we can get her out into the paddock?"  
"Yep. Might need a hand though. Poor thing's terrified."  
"I can help...?" Blair offered.  
"Who's this?" The driver asked, almost rudely.  
"Oi, no need to be rude. She's here to help."  
"Um yeah." She smiled at the man who rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, Get over here then." He ordered opening the side door. "Now she don't like men, so you need to untie her – just pull the end of the rope – and back her out when I say. You hear me?"  
"Loud and clear." She said giving a salute causing Mr Miller to smile. Climbing in, she let her eyes get adjusted to the dull lighting before moving forward at all. "Hey girly." She murmured as her sight became clearer. "How you going hmm?" she continued chatting away, utter rubbish as she untied the loose knot and petted her face. The skinny mare closed her eyes, leaning into her touch. Seemingly enjoying listening to Blair talk. "Alright. Back her off now then. Nice and slowly." She heard one of the men say and she pushed the horses chest gently and she stepped backwards.

Coming back into the sunlight she looked over to see Mr Miller study his new rescue horse carefully. "Call the vet in Bill. Tell her to come tomorrow morning." He noticed the way she sniffed Blair's hair, nudging her shoulder and thought, "Blair can you take her to the small pasture. Closest to us, she seems to like you."  
"Sure." She nodded, "Come on then girl, and I really think I'm going to need to figure out a name for you..." she trailed off as she led her into the paddock, shutting the gate behind her. Unclipping the lead she looked her over herself. She wasn't exactly huge. Probably at the full size pony mark. Blair had lived with a family whose daughter had her own pony so she knew a bit. She was a dark grey, dappled but it was hard to tell underneath all the mud and grass stains. She was covered in cuts, the deepest one on her shoulder and another bad scrape on her side. Blair sighed. Underneath all the mud she really was quite beautiful. She would make her beautiful. She would prove to everyone that she could do something. That she could make something happen. She would mend the broken wee mare. And who knows? Maybe the horse would help fix her.

**Sorry bout putting the horse in there. Couldn't help myself. If you need anything explained, message me!**

**Had the song Skinny Love - Birdy on repeat whilst writing. Thought I'd share :)**

**Review please! It doesn't take long ;)**

**Willa xx**

**PS. I decided maybe at the end of this I'll reveal my name :P Just for you. Hehe.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shalom! :)**

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while. Had surgery on Monday - I'm fine... If you must know I had a rhinoplasty... (Nose job) hehe. Oh and deciding to watch NCIS all week was a bad idea. Turns out it hurts when I laugh... Oops. **

**But got this out and am satisfied with it.**

**Whaddup chapter 20!? And 88 reviews! **

**Thanks to everyone that's viewed and taken the time to review my work! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS...**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

Checking her watch for the up tenth time Blair sighed, tapping her foot distractedly. Tim finally rolled his eyes and turned his gaze away from the road for a second to look at her. "What?"  
"Hmmm?" She asked, her foot stopping.  
"Why are you being so impatient?" He questioned and she sighed, dramatically.  
"No reason. I just have to be somewhere..." She trailed off looking out the window.  
"Yeah, and where is that?"  
"Jeez. Mind your business..." He raised his eyebrows and tried again,  
"Blair?"  
"Ugh fine. I have to go back and check on Missy, the vet was coming out in well, she was meant to be there half an hour ago."  
"Missy? Who's Missy?" He asked, confused.  
"Oh the horse I'm helping look after." She smiled before continuing, "She's at the animal centre. She's really cute. Like a dapple grey, under all the mud and stuff."  
"How do you know anything about horses?" She grinned.  
"One of the families I was with had a brat of a daughter who had a horse. Turns out she liked me if I did all the work."  
"Well if you want I can take you up there after we go see the house." He offered and she shrugged,  
"Okay..."

They arrived at the house a few minutes before the real estate agent. They both silently looked at the house, taking in the overgrown garden, broken fence and leaning mailbox. "It's pretty..." Blair started, grinning. Tim sighed,  
"Trust Gibbs."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just typical he told me about the one that needs a whole lot of work done to it..." She nodded.  
"Right. Still, can we at least consider it? I like it..."  
"Come on then." He told her, getting out of the car to greet the woman who had just pulled up behind them.

Tim followed the blonde round the house, listening to her rattle on about how lovely it would be with a simple fresh coat of paint. Blair had disappeared soon after entering the house and he hadn't seen her since. As she led him back to the front door, her glossed lips turned into a slight frown. "Did your daughter leave?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing.  
"Ah no, I don't think so."  
"Well where is she then?" the woman snapped.  
"She's right here." Blair suddenly said, appearing behind her. The smile soon returned, just.  
"Well Mr. McGee... If you give me a phone call telling me whether you are interested in the next couple of days I'll be able to get back to the sellers." Blair sniggered at the name, quietening when he looked at her over the woman's shoulder. He thanked her before he left with Blair hurrying out behind him. As soon as they'd gotten into his car he turned to look at her, "What'd you do?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Blair..." He said warningly and she cocked her head to the side.  
"Seriously. I did nothing!"  
"Right..." He replied sarcastically, starting the car.

They were driving in silence when Blair piped up; "Don't forget you've got to drop me off at the animal shelter."  
"I know, I know!"  
"Just making sure."  
"So how did you find this place?" He asked, realising he hadn't asked before.  
"Did I not tell you? Katie told me about it the other day and we went there and they needed extra help so I offered. That's where Missy comes in. She's super cute." She finished, a happy smile forming on her face.

Pulling up the driveway, Blair had unbuckled her seatbelt before he had even stopped the car.  
"Wait, Blair." Tim said as she started getting out.  
"What?" She questioned, looking behind her.  
"When will you be home?"  
"I won't be till later. I'm going to Katie's and then to that party... I did tell you about that didn't I?"  
"I think you mentioned it." He replied, glancing down at his phone which buzzed, signalling a call from Gibbs. "I gotta get this." He said, holding his phone up before flipping it open and answering. Blair sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag before shutting the car door.

Making her way round to the small paddock Missy was being kept in she turned to watch her father leave, in a hurry. _So much for him meeting Mr Miller, and well Missy too I guess. _She thought, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. Leaning against the gate, she opened her bag, pulling out a carrot she called the pretty mare over. The horse raised her head, gazing quietly at her before making her way over slowly. Blair noticed how cautious and wary she was, showing how scared someone had once made her, beating her into submission. _She was too spirited for them. _Blair smiled, dropping her bag next to the rail. Climbing the fence she jumped down into the small area. Walking the distance between them, she offered the carrot out to the grey, who without moving forward at all stretched her neck out and lipped it out of her palm. "Good girl." Blair soothed, as Missy jumped at the loud crunch it made. Giggling softly she reached out and stroked her neck. "How bout we find you a brush hmmm?" She murmured, retreating back to the gate. As she climbed the rungs, she turned her head to catch Missy wandering after her at a leisurely pace. Smiling she walked over to the office, only to be greeted by Mr Miller. "Hey" he called over to her and she smiled in return. "Looking for something?" He asked and she nodded before replying.  
"A brush. I was going to try get some of the mud off Missy. Oh yeah, what did the vet say?" She questioned. "Well she was very positive about the whole thing – Said she was very skinny, but none of the cuts were life threatening. She gave her a couple of shots and ordered a dose of TLC." Blair grinned at the conformation that the mare was okay. "Thank god. I've been freaking out all morning."  
"No need. She'll be fine. I see you've named her..." He trailed off.  
"I know, probably stupid, I know it's also a bad idea to get too attached to her..."  
"You are still allowed to care about her Blair. Now anyway, about that brush." He said, going into what seemed to be his office. "Here you go." He finally came back out and chucked it to her. She caught it one handed, grinning. "Thanks." He nodded at her as she left.

An hour or so later Mr Miller found Blair, still intent on brushing the mare, working the dried mud off carefully. Indeed underneath all the muck Missy was a pretty dapple grey coloured, darker on the legs and round her eyes. Blair looked up at the sound of him approaching. "You're doing well with her." He observed the calm demeanour the horse held, not worried about the girl with her at all. Blair nodded, smiling. "She's lovely. I also meant to ask if there were any hay anywhere. Just so she's got something else to eat."  
"Yeah we do have a bit, want me to get some for her?"  
"Yes. Thanks!"  
"You're welcome." He replied before turning on his heel and leaving.  
"How's about that Missy? Some nice hay... All this grass, fresh water. Lucky girl." Blair resumed her pointless chatter, noticing the way the horse's ears were tilted back slightly, indicating she was listening attentively to her.

Checking her watch, she calculated she had about half an hour before Katie would be here to pick her up. They were going back to her place before heading over to where the party was taking place. Blair sighed, the last time she had gone out had been with Chrissy. It seemed so long ago when she thought about it like that, but in fact it had only been a mere month or so ago. She patted Missy on the neck, kissed her on the muzzle and unbuckled her halter. As soon as she was let free she trotted over to the dustiest patch in the paddock, dropping to the ground and rolling. Blair laughed, "Really Missy? Really?" Shaking her head at the horse's antics.

Turning around she saw Mr Miller walking back towards her, carrying a large amount of hay in his arms. Making it to the gate, he chucked it over the fence and Missy ambled her way over, the sweet smell too tempting. "Hey Blair!" Katie called, from where she was standing. She studied the two before making her way over. "Oh. Hi Katie." The other girl looked between the two.  
"Am I interrupting something?" She questioned, a bemused look on her face.  
"No, no. No you're not." Blair stammered, going red.  
"Sure." She replied, eyebrows raised. Mr Miller let out an awkward chuckle and dusting himself off, turned to leave. "I'll catch you later Blair, Katie." He said before going back to his office.

Katie watched as her friend picked up her bag, as she straightened, she popped the question she was dying to know the answer to, "You don't have a crush on him do you?" Blair looked horrified,  
"No! Of course not! He's like five years older than me!"  
"There's no age in love..." Katie teased, giggling. Blair glared at her, "Gosh. If looks could kill." She trailed off, "Come on, let's go." She finally said. Blair smiled, following the blonde out and down the street.

It didn't take nearly as long as Blair had expected to get to her house, and when they got there all Blair could do was stare. "Oh my god." She muttered staring up at the huge house.  
"What?" Katie asked, playing dumb.  
"Holy crap Katie! You didn't tell me you lived in a freaking mansion!" She exclaimed loudly, causing a gardener who was pruning a rose bush to look at them. "It's nothing." Katie replied, waving a dismissal hand. "You're kidding me right? It's like a palace."

**Thinking there may be three or four more chapters to come, will see. Have a couple of ideas for new fic's if anyone's interested!**

**Review please! **

**Willa xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey :)**

**Sorry for the wait...**

**What does everyone think about season 10 of NCIS so far? Anyone think Tiva's gonna happen this season?**

**Tell me in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Duh.**

**Enjoy! xx**

Blair's mouth was still hanging open when Katie led her up the sweeping staircase to her bedroom. "Oh my god." She repeated for the umpteenth time.  
"Seriously. It's not that amazing!" Katie sighed, knowing the girl would never get over it.  
"But... Ugh, fine."  
"Thank you. Now, shall we start with hair?" Katie asked, glad Blair had shut up.  
"Sure. How exactly are we doing this?"

She struggled to stay silent as Katie brought her into her bathroom which like everything else in the house was overly large. "Sit down," Katie ordered; pulling up a chair in front of the mirror and Blair complied, glancing at the mirror, at her own reflection. For a moment she wished it was Chrissy standing behind her, but she knew it was never going to happen again. She pushed her thoughts away from those memories. Wanting them and herself to stay happy. She didn't need to start sobbing in front of her new friend. _Think happy thoughts _she thought to herself, letting her mind wander to Missy, instantly a smile appeared on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Katie asked, not giving her a chance to speak she continued, "Thinking about a certain brooding male?" Blair swatted a hand at her, "No!"  
"But you do have a crush on him, right?" Katie pestered and Blair sighed.  
"I don't know. He is kind of cute, but I don't know."  
"You should make a move on him." She grinned.  
"Yeah, maybe." Blair nodded, not really thinking about it.  
"Jeez. I was kidding Blair..."  
"You're the one that said love had no age."  
"Yeah, I guess... Come on; let me finish your hair." Katie said, pulling out a bottle of hair spray from a drawer.

A couple of hours later, both Katie and Blair had their hair and makeup done and had gotten changed. Not really knowing anyone at going to the party neither had any real idea on what to wear. They had decided on a dress for each. Katie had a fair amount, so Blair had borrowed one from her. Hers was a light turquoise colour, coming to about mid thigh. It was pretty, with black detailing on the bodice. Katie had chosen a simple light green dress; it suited her, going with her mouse blonde hair. As they made their way downstairs, Katie's mother insisted on getting a few photos of the two girls, both of them had said it was unnecessary, she had snapped a few of them anyway.

Katie's older brother had given them a lift to the house it was being held at. "How did you hear about this?" Blair whispered to Katie as they got out and walked up the stairs. There were a few other people milling about outside. Mostly couples, swaying to the loud music that was playing from inside. "Um Matt." Katie replied, raising her hand to knock. Just as her hand reached the wood it swung open, revealing a very happy looking Matt. He was holding a red cup filled with a liquid that was only describable as something alcoholic. He greeted Katie with a kiss on the check, causing her to go bright red. Blair grinned at her, surprised. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked Katie who shook her head, he then looked at Blair. "No, that's okay. I can get my own." She said, and with a nod to Katie disappeared into the crowds. Feeling the liveliness of the atmosphere. "Hello, hello." She heard someone call at her and she turned. "Hi, do I know you?" She gave an awkward laugh and the boy shook his head, smiling widely. "Nope. But I sure do want to know you. Care to dance?" She rolled her eyes but let herself be led onto the makeshift dance floor.

It was only about an hour and a half later that Katie was over tugging at her arm. "Blair." She hissed through the beat of the song playing. Blair turned to head, she too know had a half full cup in her hand and was slightly tipsy. "What?" She snapped back.  
"We need to get outta here." Katie told her, her face solemn. Blair took the hint and pulled away from the boy she had been dancing with. "What. Why? The party's only just getting started!" She raised her cup to show her.  
"Blair how many of those have you had?" She asked, and Blair shook her head slightly.  
"This is my second. So like one and a half?" Katie nodded and reached for the red party cup. At her friends confused look she continued, "I called the cops." She said it in a low whisper, so only Blair heard. "What!?" She exclaimed loudly and Katie bit her lip.  
"Everyone here is underage and everyone here is drunk."  
"So?" Blair actually looked puzzled, and she turned back to the boy who was standing behind her, a goofy expression on his face. Katie sighed, and tried again. "Blair..."  
"Katie, just go away would you." Almost wishing she hadn't made the call now but knowing what was done was done; she nodded at her friend, turning and exiting the room, pushing her way past all the dancers.

Slipping outside, Katie sat down on a garden chair and thought. She knew she could leave now and bail. But that would mean leaving Blair behind. With her already slightly intoxicated she knew that Blair would be one of the ones in trouble. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hand. She'd left Matt behind; he'd gotten drunk and had started flirting with one of the other girls. The music playing from inside the house was still blaringly loud. Looking at her watch she realised it had only just gone midnight. If she was going to run before the police got here, now would be the time. Standing up, she ran back up the couple of stairs and reopened the door. She instantly felt sorry for whoever's parents owned the house. Everything was ruined. Vases were smashed or cracked, somehow a table had upturned and that was only on first glance. Katie shook her head and made a beeline for Blair. Grabbing her arm, she pulled her away. "Blair c'mon." She pleaded, starting to get desperate as she heard another piece of glassware smash. "Why?"  
"We gotta go. Please? I'm not feeling well." She lied, and eventually Blair nodded her head.  
"Fine. Where are we going."  
"Away from here." She said leading her out of the room. Katie groaned as they got outside, she had never really had to deal with anyone slightly drunk before. Putting an arm around her friend she led her down the stairs and down the driveway. Turning down the street, she sent a quick text to her brother, telling him to come pick them up. "How are you feeling?" She asked, turning to Blair who shook her head. "I'm fine. That was only like my first cup and I didn't even finish it. Chill." Katie breathed a sigh of relief. So she hadn't drunk as much as she had originally said. "Okay." She replied back and they returned to standing in silence.

It was only 10 minutes later when Katie's brother pulled up next to them. Katie thanked him as they got in the back seat. "You guys alright?" He asked, turning to face them. Katie nodded, smiling at him, "Blair's had a bit to drink." He grinned.  
"Oh really. And you haven't?"  
"No. I haven't actually. I'm the one that called the cops on the party." Her brother looked shocked.  
"You did what?" He exclaimed.  
"Everyone is drunk in there. Everything's getting ruined. I couldn't just do nothing." She looked down and he smiled. "You did the right thing then sis."  
"What do we do about Blair?" She asked, almost worriedly.  
"We either take her home, or to wherever her dad is." He replied sensibly. Katie nodded, knowing her parents would not really approve of her at their house. "Should I send her dad a text or something?"  
"Is there anyone else?" He asked and she sighed and shook her head. Reaching over, the now sleeping Blair she pried her phone from her fingers. Going into her contacts she scrolled through the list. "I know she mentioned that Tony a couple of times said he was more like an older brother?"  
"Text, don't ring. Don't want to wake him if he's sleeping..."  
"Yeah. Done." She said, sending a quick text. Blair mumbled something in her sleep and moved into a more comfortable position. The text was replied to almost immediately, with a simple _what's wrong_ she flicked one back telling him to ring her. They sat in silence before her phone rang out loudly. Katie only took a second to giggle at the song she used as her ringtone. Flipping the phone open she answered. "Hi. Thanks for calling. I'm really sorry if I waked you or anything."  
"Um who is this?" He answered, sounding confused. "And no you didn't wake me; I just got home from work."  
"Oh right. It's Katie. Blair's friend? Anyway, we've been at a party... Long story short, she's had a bit to drink and I didn't want to call her dad or anything so I called you."  
"Hey, is she alright?" He asked another question, sounding concerned this time.  
"Yeah, she's fine. Sleeping... I called the cops. About the party, not about Blair so I had to get her out."  
"Where are you now?" He questioned and in the background she could hear him open and close his door. She paused, before giving him the address and hanging up. Her and her brother talked, whilst waiting. He'd turned his car heater on, noticing Katie looked slightly cold without a jacket.

They both jumped when someone knocked on the car's window half an hour later. Katie opened the door and stepped back out into the cold. "Thank you so much. I didn't want to get her into trouble by calling her dad or anything and she'd mentioned you being like a older brother to her so I texted you instead." He smiled.  
"No worries. You haven't been drinking have you?" She shook her head.  
"Nope. Alcohol? Yuck." She pulled a face and he chuckled.  
"Fair enough." He wasn't much of a drinker himself. Only really pouring a glass after a hard case or when he found himself in Gibbs' basement every once in a while.

Tony, who had a slightly larger apartment then McGee, meaning he had a guest bedroom. Carried Blair in there and lay her on the bed, slipping her shoes off. Turning the light off he moved into his own bedroom. Getting into bed, he let his mind wander for a bit, before finally settling into a light sleep.

**I really don't know why I used Tony. He is like an older brother to Blair though, so yeah.**

**Review please.**

**Willa xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all :)**

**Sorry for the wait - Been swamped with school work...**

**Next chapter hopefully up the day after tomorrow. Quickly wrote this one out - So don't mind it, I'm aware that it's not great...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Read and review please! Oh yeah, what up 100+ reviews!?**

**Enjoy xx**

Blair woke with a pounding headache the next day, in an unknown bed. Groaning, she turned over and buried her head underneath the pillow. She couldn't even remember the evening before; apart from the fact she'd gone out with Katie and was now somehow still alive. The dress she'd worn was crinkled, but thank fully not ripped, at least that she could see. Sitting up she ran a hand through her tousled hair, getting the tangles out. Swinging her legs over the edge, she stood up and moved over to the doorway. Leaning against the frame she sighed. She wasn't looking forward to going home and dealing with her father. She knew she was in trouble. She was meant to go home after the party, but after having a bit to drink that had been impossible. "Morning sleeping beauty." Someone greeted her from over to the side. She jumped, startled and turned. "Oh. Hi." She replied, recognizing Tony. "Um how did I get here?" He laughed, and she smiled slightly.  
"Your friend called me. Well actually she texted and I called her..."  
"Right. Do you have any pain meds?"  
"Headache?" He grinned and she nodded,  
"Yep."  
"Be right back." He said, standing up from where he was sitting. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled a packet out. He passed them to her, along with a glass of water. "Thanks." She swallowed them, and sat down before continuing, "How am I getting home?"  
"I called McGee... Tim... Earlier. You're coming into work with me and then he'll deal with you."  
"Oh great!" She grinned. "I haven't made you late have I?" She asked, checking her watch.  
"Not really. But we really should get going. How about I treat you to breakfast on the way?"  
"Sounds good." She replied, moving back into the bedroom and grabbing her bag and shoes. Reappearing she smiled, "There's no way in hell I'm putting these back on." She held up the high heels and laughed at Tony's expression. "Come on then. Let's go."

They arrived at NCIS 20 or so minutes later; they had stopped at a Starbucks on the way there. Blair was still barefoot and as they had neared NCIS Tony had noticed her get gradually more nervous. "You alright?" He asked as they rode the elevator to their floor.  
"Fine." She replied shortly and he looked at her.  
"Really?" He said in a voice that meant he knew she was lying.  
"Just don't want Tim to get mad at me, you know?" He nodded and smiled,  
"I know he's a massive geek and all – but he was young once..." She laughed.  
"Yeah. I guess so!" She spluttered as the elevator doors opened.  
"Just act natural." He told her as they made their way into the bullpen.  
"Blair. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tim stood up when he saw them walking over.  
"Jeez, calm down I just got here."  
"Please?" She rolled her eyes, but nodded and followed him away from the curious eyes of his co-workers.  
"Before you ask, I'm fine."  
"Yeah well what you did was really stupid. What were you going to do if the cops turned up? You would have been charged..."  
"I would have gotten you to bail me out." She grinned, giggling. Tim however did not. In which she managed to contain a straight face. "Blair that's not funny. And so you learn your lesson... You're grounded. For a month." She pulled a face,  
"What!?" Tim winced. Maybe he was being too harsh, but his daughter had to learn the consequences of what she had done. "Sorry Blair, but you brought it on yourself." She frowned at him and turned away. She was about to walk away when she stopped and faced him again, "Can I still go see Missy?" He thought for a moment before replying.  
"If you take me, Tony or Ziva with you."  
"Really?" She asked in a whiny voice.  
"Really." He confirmed with a nod, feeling slightly more confident.  
"Ugh, fine. I'm going down to see Abby." She grumbled and he almost smiled as he watched her walk off, still carrying the ridiculously high heels she'd worn the night before.

Blair rode the elevator down in silence; she still couldn't believe she was grounded – for a month. A week or so, she could deal with, but a month? It wasn't fair... The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Blair rushed out with her head down, only to bang into Palmer who was getting onto the elevator, clipboard in hand. "Crap. Sorry." She apologized bending down to pick up the pen he'd dropped. "Oh, that's okay. Thanks." He replied, slightly flustered. As she continued down the hall away from him, she had to bite her lip to contain the giggles she'd somehow gotten.

Entering Abby's lab, she was greeted by loud techno style music, the smell of Caf-Pow! and chemicals, and of course a hug from the woman who was towering over her. "Hey Blair."  
"Hi." Blair replied and she smiled.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah. Tim just grounded me for like a month. How stupid's that?" She sighed theatrically, Abby grinned. "Aw, don't be mean. Tim's new at the whole dad thing, he'll get better soon." Blair rolled her eyes before responding, "Sure..."  
"No sarcasm at all there."  
"Oh none at all." Abby shook her head before returning her focus on the screen in front of her. Blair paused, "I could use some help on that physics work?"  
"Cool!" Abby grinned, pulling a seat over.  
"Why are you so excited...? Seriously..." She grumbled

Half an hour later Abby had gone through and explained half of the questions on the worksheet she had to know and Blair was almost in frustrated tears. "I just don't get it!" She finally exclaimed, throwing her pen down. "It's been what? 30 minutes. Give it a chance?" Blair wiped her eyes and nodded.  
"I swear physics is going to be the death of me. It's awful!"

**Review please!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Still a couple of chapters to come... :)**

**Willa xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys :)**

**So I'm really sorry to tell you that I've only got two chapters left to write for this fic!**

**I know some of you wanted me to make this quite lengthy but I don't think it will work, so I've come up with a plan. I'm making this 25 chapters long. After a really long think, and a bit of writers block, I came up with an ending that I liked. I didn't want a predictable, cliche ending and I like what I've come up with.**

**This idea, well ending, will lead onto a (so far, may turn out to be more or less) 20 chapter epilogue. **

**Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Also I have a trailer coming, there will be a link on my profile and I will post it on here in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**Enjoy xx**

McGee sighed and picked up the phone on his desk, everyone else was out in the field and he was stuck checking security footage. He had been there hours and still hadn't managed to find their victim in the tapes. Leafing through a couple of papers he picked up the business card with the real estate agent's number on it. Dialing the number he leaned back in his chair. Getting voice mail he left a quick message, "Hi, it's Timothy McGee, inquiring about the house you showed my daughter and I the other day, I would like to talk about making an offer if you could call me back on this number, thanks." Hanging up, he looked up as Tony walked in and collapsed into his chair, Ziva followed him, greeted McGee and sat down at her own desk. "Find anything Probie?" Tony asked, his head now resting on his desk, McGee shook his head,  
"Nothing. I've been going through this for hours to." He replied, gesturing towards the plasma.  
"Turns out we did not find much either, the suspect, Jeremy, had an alibi for the night of the murder."  
"Couldn't he have like paid someone to do it?" Blair wondered, coming into the bullpen, from no doubt down visiting Abby. "I'll check into it." Tony told her, smiling as he began typing into his computer. McGee glanced up at her, "So you go see Abby before me now?"  
"No." She shrugged before replying, "I wanted to show her what I got in the physics test we had today."  
"Oh. Well, how did you go?" He asked, and she bit her lip, looking down.  
"Like none right!" At his disapproving look she grinned, "Kidding! I got 100%"  
"That's better, well done." He said looking slightly relieved after her joke.  
"The teacher thought so too."  
"Did you just get here?" He questioned, thinking his daughter may have snuck off to go see Missy.  
"Well no, I was down with Abby. Why?" He shrugged before replying,  
"Just that you finished school over an hour ago..."  
"So?"  
"Nothing." He sighed and returned to going through the security tapes Gibbs had given him, thinking about their boss he asked the other agents, "Has anyone seen Gibbs?"  
"Right here McGee." Gibbs replied, appearing behind him. McGee jumped in his seat slightly.  
"Oh hi boss."  
"Find anything?"  
"Not yet, but I'm still looking through all this footage."  
"Tony?" He inquired looking over at the other agent.  
"Nada, just running down a lead, well it was a hunch Blair had actually."  
"What was that?" He asked, turning to Blair.  
"Um that maybe the guy paid someone else to do it?" Gibbs shrugged in response, giving a half smile as he answered his ringing phone, "Gibbs." He listened for a minute or two before hanging up. "We got another body, the victim's brother." All three agents stood, grabbed their bags and left for the elevator, McGee turned back to Blair as the other two followed Gibbs out of the bull pen. "Go down to Abby, stay there, okay?" His daughter gave a mock sigh,  
"Not much else I can do, right?" At his slight glare she continued on, "But, fine. When will you be back?"  
"Hard to tell. Abby will get you dinner if I'm not back by then."  
"Okay. Better hurry. Elevator doors are closing." She replied, grinning. He turned, and hurried towards the closing doors, that Ziva held for him.

Blair herself then turned and headed over to the stairs, which she moved down taking her time. She was honestly not in the mood for Abby's extreme happiness, but she still carried on, to entering the lab she was greeted by Abby, who offered her a Caf Pow, which she took almost gratefully. "Thanks" she said to the cheerful goth in front of her. Abby smiled, before typing, at lightning speed on her computer which dinged every couple of minutes with a new result. "Blair, can you take this over to Mr Mass Spec, I'll tell you what to do, I'm just in the middle of this, and it's important."  
"Sure." She agreed, coming over and taking the small tube off Abby. She had just made it over to the machine, when Palmer walked through the door, seemingly in a rush. He had an evidence bag in one hand which he placed on the table. "Wow. Abby's trusting you enough to use her Mass spec." He observed, before laughing. At Blair's icy glare he quietened and hurried back out the door without a backward glance. Blair rolled her eyes at Ducky's assistant and carried on, with guidance from Abby through the most part.

McGee groaned as he looked at his watch between taking statements. It was already 2030, and he'd wanted to get back before eight. "There a problem McGee?" Gibbs asked, again sneaking up behind him. "Oh, no boss. Just checking the time..." Gibbs nodded and asked him what he'd got from one of the family members. As Gibbs left, in search of either Ducky or Tony, McGee checked his phone and sent a quick text to Blair, saying that he'd be in late tonight.

It was just before midnight when they finally left for the night. All three agents taking the elevator. Blair watched them intently, and they watched her, rolling their eyes at the fact she was all hyped up on Caf Pow! McGee apologized to Blair as they made it back to his apartment, at hearing no reply, he'd looked over to find her fast asleep, her head resting against the window looking quite peaceful. He shook his head and had carefully managed to gather her up in his arms, not wanting to wake her, and take her up stairs. After he had gotten Blair settled, he collapsed down onto his couch, and setting his alarm for the next morning, quickly fell asleep, all but dreaming of the house he was going to be putting an offer in on.

**I hate this chapter. But I'm knackered and cannot be bothered making it any better :P **

**Review please!**

**Willa xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey :)**

**Second to last chapter - What!?**

**Thank you so much for 110+ reviews! You guys don't know how much that means to me :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy xx**

It was raining. It was a blowing gale the day they got the news, when everything that had been made would be broken down, shattered, back to nothing.

It would be like nothing ever happened. The last few months erased from the tape. The chapter in the book ripped out, burned, chucked away like garbage.

Because nothing would be the same.

Blair smiled brightly as she entered school that morning, Ziva had promised to take her to see Missy that afternoon – providing the case they were working on didn't get any more complicated than it already was.

She was happy. Her father had planned to put in an offer on the house they had been to look at on the weekend. Things were really looking better for Blair, in every aspect. Everything was perfect, though things had been tough, they were working through it and she finally had a family that cared about her more than anything in the world.

School passed quickly for Blair; she worked hard in class and got the work done. A couple of her teachers had commented on how well she had been working in class, she had sat in the library during her lunchtime and had more or less completed the English essay that their teacher had given them that day.

Ziva had texted to tell her she was waiting outside in her car, so she hurried past her locker, grabbed the textbook she needed and continued on out the front door. Blair spotted Ziva almost instantly and quickly made her way over to her car and got in the passenger seat. "Hey." Blair greeted her, smiling happily. Ziva returned the smile, "How are you?" She asked, starting the car and speeding off at her usual speed. "Oh, yeah good I guess. You? How's work today?" Blair replied and Ziva nodded.  
"Same old, same old. Not too bad."  
"Do you know if dad put an offer in on that house yet?"  
"He rang her yesterday, I am not sure if she has returned the call yet."  
"Oh, well I'll soon find out." She grinned, "And you get to meet Missy today." Ziva smiled,  
"You know, I had an uncle that bred Arabians."  
"Really?" Blair asked, as if it were almost unexpected.  
"Yep."  
"Well we have no idea what Missy is. But she's real pretty."  
"I am sure she is." The ride to the animal shelter where Missy was took half as long by car and half that amount of time driving with Ziva, meaning they made it there in record timing. Getting out of the car Ziva let herself be dragged round the back of a large, old barn to a small paddock which housed the mare Blair went on and on about every time she saw her.

It was amazing how much better the horse was looking, with regular brushing from Blair, and more feed the gray was looking shiner and healthier each day. "She is gorgeous." Ziva told Blair with a smile as they made it to the gate. She trotted over, nickering friendlily. Blair dug around in the pocket of her jeans, finally producing a mint and outstretching her hand to the horse who lipped it gently off her palm.

The two caught and groomed the pony who by the end of it was loving the attention, until Ziva's phone rang loudly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Agent David," She answered shortly, waiting for a response. She struggled to keep her face straight as the person on the other end, talked, quickly and quietly down the line. "We'll be there soon." She muttered before hanging up and turning to Blair, "We have to go, something urgent has come up." Blair paled, "Why? Did something happen?" Her almost panicked expression crushed the Israeli agent who shook her head. "No, we just need to get back."  
"Oh." Blair murmured, grabbing the couple of brushes they'd used on the horse, letting her go closed the gate behind Ziva and hurried over the barn where she placed them on a shelf Mr Miller had told her to leave them. With a quick backward glance at Missy, Blair ran after Ziva towards the car.

The ride to NCIS was silent. Blair was struggling to stay composed as she sensed Ziva getting more agitated with each turn they made. "Ziva? What happened, please tell me?" Blair begged, and she looked away from the road for a second to catch her eye. "Nothing bad, I promise." She lied. From the tone of her voice Blair could tell the agent was lying, but didn't push her. No one was injured; if they were they'd be driving to the hospital, not NCIS. Right?

As they entered the bullpen, Blair could feel all eyes on her, and suddenly felt abnormally self conscious. It was horrible, she knew something had happened. The looks Tony and Ziva shared, she didn't doubt the slight pain they both had in their eyes. She glanced at up at Gibbs who gave her a small, reassuring smile, which did nothing of the sort. She left Tim till last, and the look he gave her confirmed her thoughts. Bad news. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and voice quavering; spoke quietly, "What? Just tell me, please?" Tim nodded, standing up.  
"Not here..." He trailed off; she bit her lip, following him over to the empty space behind the stairs.  
"I can take it." She told him, bracing herself for the worst. She didn't know what that was, and it certainly wasn't what he told her that she was expecting. He sighed before speaking, another bad sign... "So you know how we had to wait for the judge to sign off on the custody I was getting over you?" He started and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Well, I got the verdict today, the foster home rang an hour or so ago." Blair blinked, remaining mute, afraid that she might start sobbing. "I... didn't get... it. I'm so sorry Blair."  
"What?" She managed, "But that means I... have to go back. I can't. I can't do it, I won't."  
"I'm sorry Blair, there's nothing I can do." He replied, pulling her into a tight hug. Hugging him back she whispered the words that broke his heart, "No, I'm sorry, it's my fault; all this..."

The rain started then, the never ending rain, poured down, no end in sight.

Blair was used to people letting her down. She just never expected this, it was more then she could handle; but what could she do?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**CLIFFHANGER ERMAGHERD.**

**Oh gosh. I'm in legit tears right now... Writing this and listening to depressing music was a killer.**

**Last chapter up in the next couple of days.**

**Review! xx**

**Willa xx**

**Only one more chapter to go *cries* I need chocolate and NCIS...**


	25. Chapter 25 - Final Chapter

**Hello :)**

**So this is it - the final chapter.**

**I honestly never thought I'd get to here. I never thought I would get 115+ reviews. or 27 favorites. **

**This is probably not the ending most were expecting.**

**But look out for the epilogue which will be up this week - Check my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Review please! - One last time?**

**Enjoy xx**

It's funny how things turn out, you expect it to turn out the way you want it to, or you hope it will. But it never does, the important one never do. You set yourself up for a loss.

That's what happened to Blair, that's what she thought about that night. How unfair life was, hadn't she been through enough already? Apparently not, as she lay in bed that night she stared up at the ceiling, refusing to close her eyes. If she closed her eyes, she'd fall asleep. If she fell asleep it would all be over too quickly.

She hadn't said goodbye to anyone yet, she couldn't bring herself to say the words, no one had said them to her either, all hoping for the impossible. She would be gone by morning, back to the home, chucked into someone else's life, she would be expected to drop everything and start again. It wasn't fair. She would only be gone by morning if she let herself get taken. People always thought Blair was a bit dull, she never seemed incredibly smart, but in fact she was quite intelligent. She knew how to plan when she had to. Sitting up in bed she pulled a pad of paper out from in the drawer by the bed. Picking up a pen she flipped to a clean sheet. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed and cleared her mind before starting to write, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

_Dear Tim (Dad),_

_I'm sorry. As life goes on I think I'll always wish I never came to you, never ruined your life. But there always will be a part that thinks, maybe I did do the right thing, it just didn't work out. I guess I'll never know. By the time you read this I'll be gone, so what can I say?_

_These past couple of months have been touch and go; there have been moments before this that I've thought of running away. Just packing up my things and bailing. But I didn't. And that's something. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, nothing really. I should feel alone, scared, angry. But I'm not. I feel nothing. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I don't know what you're feeling, you probably hate yourself for this, but you shouldn't. This mess wasn't your fault. I brought it on myself. _

_As dawn comes closer I'm running out of time to make up my mind. Do I go back to pretending to fit into other peoples' lives when I don't, or is it my time to pack my things? _

_No matter what I choose, whether I go or stay, things will never be any better than these past months have been. I can't even begin to explain how much I've cherished this family I've grown to be a part of. Tony, the big brother I've always wanted. The one I can joke around with, but can talk to seriously when need be. Ziva, the beautiful older sister, I don't even know how to say how much I trust her now. I have never trusted anyone as much as I have her. Abby, who was amazing to meet, was so kind to me. It's thanks to her that I now know how to calculate the amount of energy a microwave produces. Gibbs, I don't really know what to say here expect for what a role model he has been, and the fact that I wouldn't be here writing this now if I hadn't met him that night I first saw you. After all, he was the one who brought me up to you three. Ducky, for his preciously told stories and his perfectly made cups of tea, those always brighten a darker day. Jimmy, for always being there to tease and let me wear his glasses... I think that's everyone is it not?_

_I've come to you, and I don't know where to start. You gave me a place to stay; you took me in when you had all the reasons to doubt me. I don't know how I can ever repay you. I suppose if I were staying it would be by making you proud, but I'm not and that's the reality of it. Nothing works out the way you want it, life isn't fair. I can't do anything about that. But never doubt that you weren't a good father. I hope one day you realise this was not your fault and this just wasn't meant to be. I hope you one day find true love and marry the woman of your dreams. I have a feeling you've already met her, you just haven't realized how perfect she is for you. Hopefully your friends can guide you in the right direction. Maybe one day you'll have a family of your own. A real family, one that you can love and everything will work out for the best. Maybe one day you'll even tell them about me, perhaps not. _

_I don't know where I'll go from here; I'll make you proud somehow, even If I end up on the streets. I'll be me, and won't fake anything to get anywhere. I haven't decided whether I will stay in DC. I guess that is a decision that will come in time. _

_Before I finish this, I want to stress how much I don't need you looking for me, I can look after myself. Don't put yourself through that, you deserve to be happy; so forget about me. _

_Thank you, thank you for making me a better person. Thank you for making me feel loved._

_I love you,_

_-Blair. _

It took her a couple of words to write what she needed to, she found that if she focused too much, tears began sliding down her cheeks and she would have to stop. But in those hours she made up her mind, she was leaving. She had contact with a few people that she could stay with, of course all those people were male and not exactly good influences, but it was that or nothing. Her only other choice was to join her mother, and be undeniably happy. That was something she didn't want to do unless it was absolutely necessary.

Folding the paper, she scrawled a quick 'Dear Tim' on the side and left it on the pillow. Making the bed she slipped over to her bag and pulled on a pair of jeans and a warm coat over a sweater. Packing as much as she could into her rucksack she shouldered it and with one last glance around the room she moved over to the window. She couldn't risk going out the front door, there was no doubt that Tim would still be up. Opening the window she looked out, exhaling she swung her legs out and hopped out onto the ground. She continued along the pathway at a brisk walk, not looking back once.

Tim had barely slept that night, and when he had, he'd tossed and turned. So when the sun rose, and his alarm rang out he was already awake. Last night had been hard. Blair hadn't said much, every time she went to speak she had started crying, Tim hadn't really trusted himself to say a lot either. Blair had gone to bed early and that was that.

Getting off the couch he moved over to the closed door and knocked quietly, "Blair..." He started, not knowing whether she was awake or still asleep. Opening the door quietly, his eyes widened at the sight of an empty bed. With his breath quickening he walked over to the bed as he saw a sheet of white on one side. Seeing a note addressed to him, he sat down, picking it up.

He read it, over and over. The words not really sinking in. It hit him almost an hour later. Blair was gone, she was never coming back. It was over.

He hadn't realized he had started crying, not heaving sobs, but instead quiet tears slipping out of his eyes.

Wiping his eyes he jumped off the bed and ran for his phone, still clutching the paper tightly in his hand. Reaching out for his phone he flipped it open and speed dialed Blair's number. It went straight to voice mail after the beep he suddenly found himself not knowing what to say, "Uh Blair, I... Just call me when you get this, please." He hung up quickly and cursed himself. Getting changed he hurried out of his apartment – which was the last place he wanted to be right now.

All three agents were at their desks when Tim arrived at NCIS. They all looked up when he entered the bull pen, and out of nowhere Abby barreled towards him wrapping him in her arms, "I heard about Blair, I'm so sorry Tim." When he didn't reply she pulled away to look at him. At his expression she continued, "Tim, where's Blair?" He shook his head, moving past her to his own desk. Tony and Ziva exchanged worried looks and glanced over at him. He sighed at all their concerned faces and simply said, "She's gone." Everyone looked startled, even Gibbs'. "She left a note. There's sort of something addressed to each of you." He told them passing it to Abby who was now in front of him.

He watched as each of them read their part. He didn't know what to do. And like Blair had said, he didn't know what to feel. She was gone. He'd lost her.

The chapter had been erased, the page ripped from the book. It was gone, back to nothing.

He'd had everything, and now it was gone.

Like nothing had ever happened.

**Watch out for that epilogue...**

**Thanks for being such amazing readers you guys are awesome!**

**Review one last time please!**

**Willa xx**


End file.
